


Взгляд, в небо обращенный

by Easy_Owl



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), M/M, Post-Low Chaos Ending, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Старая Ветошь пытается отомстить Корво за то, что он помешал ей однажды, но все идет не совсем по плану.Корво нравится значение его имени - «ворона», но становиться ею он бы не хотел.На этот раз Дауд ни в чем не виноват.





	1. Кости и перья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eyes Turned Skyward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662093) by [puppyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyblue/pseuds/puppyblue). 



После коронации Эмили Корво ждал проблем. Нельзя посадить ребенка на трон и не встретить никакого сопротивления со стороны несогласных. Он знал, что был не единственным, кто беспокоился об этом. Каллиста подняла эту тему за день до коронации.  
  
\- Скоро ей будут нужны советники, - сказала она, убирая за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь волос. - Не лорд-регент, конечно, только не после случившегося. Но народ не станет доверять десятилетней девочке, правящей, как ей заблагорассудится, и не важно - законная она императрица или нет.  
  
\- А мне можно будет выбирать самой? - спросила Эмили со своего места за столом у окна, где она рисовала что-то выпрошенными у Соколова красками. Каллиста испуганно взглянула на Корво, но тут в соседней комнате с пронзительны звоном разбилось что-то хрупкое, и она была вынуждена уйти проверить, что же там стряслось. - Просто советники мамы были ужасно скучными. Я бы хотела, чтобы среди моих были необычные и интересные люди. Например, моряки или стражники!  
  
Она так эмоционально жестикулировала, что с кисточки на бумагу летели брызги краски. Обнаружив, что испортила рисунки, Эмили недовольно застонала.  
  
\- Ты можешь помочь выбрать, - улыбнулся Корво, - но, к сожалению, выбирать тебе придется из представителей аристократии и нескольких старых пыльных философов.  
  
Эмили обиженно надула губы, но, мгновение спустя, примирительно вздохнула.  
  
\- Ладно. Я придумаю что-нибудь.  
  
\- Надеюсь, Вы объяснили ей, что нельзя! - донесся до них голос Каллисты, которая была достаточно далеко, чтобы хорошо слышать их разговор.  
  
\- Он сказал «может быть»! - в голосе Эмили проскакивали смешинки. И, не смотря на то, что Каллиста потом отругала их обоих, Корво понял, что впервые за очень долгое время почувствовал себя по-настоящему спокойным.  
  
Недели проходили одна за другой, а придворная жизнь была все такой же размеренной и скучной, какой Корво помнил ее. Вскоре у Эмили появился свой Совет. Корво лично проверял каждого кандидата, претендовавшего на место советника (представители от Пендлтонов и Бойлов предсказуемо отсутствовали).  
  
Однако, несмотря на все возможные риски, бунты не разгорались, покушения не совершались, из ниоткуда не появлялись иные претенденты на трон, надеясь использовать юный возраст Эмили против нее. Город был слишком занят собственным выживанием, и они провели следующие несколько месяцев, отчаянно стараясь помочь горожанам. Однако пока не было найдено лекарство от чумы, они лишь топтались на месте, пытаясь удержать город от гибели. Трудно было поверить, но Соколов и Пьеро вспомнили о своих прежних товарищеских отношениях и, объединив усилия, смогли добиться результата, которого никогда бы не смогли достичь по одиночке.  
  
С концом эпидемии город, наконец, начал исцеляться. Здоровые горожане приступили к долгому и медленному процессу его восстановления — начали сжигать трупы и изничтожать свидетельства давешнего упадка. Когда Корво решил тайно проверить настроения среди людей, то обнаружил, что подданные, поддерживаемые общей надеждой и облегчением, отзывались о своей новой императрице не иначе как положительно. Появление проблем, которых он ожидал, казалось все менее вероятным.  
  
Фактически, самую большую опасностью представляли только плакальщики.  
  
Лекарство, изготовленное Соколовым и Пьеро, стало чудом, которого отчаялись дождаться, и люди принимали его с легкой душой, счастливые, но с плакальщиками все обстояло совершенно иначе. К ним, диким, доведенным болезнью до безумия, было опасно даже приближаться. Весьма рискованно было окружать их и давать лекарство насильно, не говоря уже о том, что это дело шло чертовски медленно. Но вскоре обнаружилось, что плакальщиков гораздо больше, чем кто-либо мог представить.  
  
\- Я не говорю, что нужно бросить их, - сказал как-то капитан Карноу после очередного своего доклада, - я лишь предлагаю сперва сосредоточить наши силы на помощи здоровым. Требуется много времени и человеческих ресурсов, чтобы обезвредить плакальщиков, а у нас и так слишком мало людей в запасе.  
  
Когда Корво передал его слова Эмили, она категорически с ним не согласилась.  
  
\- С каждым днем их умирает все больше, - лицо Эмили выражало несгибаемую решимость. Лишь упрямо выпяченный подбородок напоминал, что она совсем еще ребенок, от которого в ней оставалось все меньше.  
  
Корво тянул виски из стеклянного стакана, наблюдая, как свет от огня подчеркивает черты ее лица в вечерних сумерках. Это была их новая традиция, почти полностью скопированная с той, что была у него с ее матерью: встречаться по вечерам, чтобы выпить и поговорить; принять ее пришлось после того, как юная императрица заявила «Мне уже почти одиннадцать, Корво» и прежнюю традицию с укладыванием спать пришлось признать устаревшей. Он не стал говорить ей, что продолжает приглядывать за ней иногда, когда ночи такие тихие, что он слышит, как бьется его сердце.  
  
Эмили смотрела на него поверх своего стакана с теплым молоком и упрямо хмурилась, будто бы он с ней спорил.  
  
\- Я разговаривала с Пьеро. И он сказал, что они все еще люди. Просто они больны, а мы теперь можем вылечить их. Это мой долг — помочь им, даже если это трудно.  
  
\- Я знаю, - совершенно серьезно ответил Корво. - И считаю, что это верное решение.  
  
Его слова ее успокоили; с задумчивым видом она села поудобнее и откинулась на спинку кресла. Ее сходство с матерью никогда еще не проступало настолько четко. Разве Джессамина не говорила то же самое перед самой своей смертью? _«Они мои подданные и если это в наших силах, мы должны спасти их от чумы. Всех без исключения»_. Корво пришлось отвести взгляд и несколько раз сморгнуть, отгоняя обострившуюся на секунду глухую боль утраты.  
  
Он почти испугался, когда маленькая ладошка коснулась его руки. Он снова посмотрел на Эмили и встретил ее печальный и понимающий взгляд.   
  
\- Как ты думаешь, - тихо спросила она, - мама была бы рада? Одобрила бы она мои действия?  
  
\- Конечно, - на мгновение он крепко сжал ее ладонь. - Она бы гордилась тобой.  
  
Корво и сам гордился ею. Но Карноу был прав.  
  
В городе была разруха, остальные острова еще не сняли морскую блокаду, а недавняя чистка среди коррумпированных членов городской стражи оставила их в такое нелегкое время с меньшим количеством людей, чем было необходимо.  
  
Корво рассматривал эту проблему с разных углов, обдумывал ее решение, но старался игнорировать одну конкретную, недавно пришедшую на ум, идею. Но дела обстояли так, что идеальное решение не находилось, а он начинал чувствовать себя несколько бесполезным.  
  
Джессамина была весьма деятельной императрицей и часто устраивала приемы при дворе, и нередко сама выходила в город к своим подданным, что создавало для Корво дополнительные хлопоты. Эмили, хоть и разделяла любовь матери к своим людям, пока не имела ни опыта, ни знаний, необходимых императрице; все ее время, за исключением тех случаев, когда она появлялась при дворе, было посвящено занятиям. Даже свободные от обучения дни она проводила все чаще в компании взрослых, втягивая их в свои любимые игры.  
  
За стенами Башни и под защитой стражи Эмили оставалась в безопасности, а лорд-защитник составлял графики патрулей и собирал отчеты и жалобы, которые она потом читала в свободное время. Корво извел уже несколько чучел для тренировки в попытках снять накопившееся напряжение; он любил представлять, как поздним вечером истопчет окрестные крыши вдоль и поперек, как исходит всю Башню, Переносясь с места на место, чтобы поддерживать свои навыки на должном уровне, ну и чтобы измотать себя, в добавок ко всему. Он, как никто другой, был рад, что правление Эмили началось мирно, но из-за невозможности отвлечься Корво становился беспокойным, а место, что раньше казалось домом, превратилось в тесную клетку.  
  
Он терпел еще несколько дней, выполняя бесполезную работу, прежде чем сдался и поделился с Эмили своей идеей.  
  
\- Ты будешь в безопасности, - уверил он ее, сам не зная, хочет ли он ее согласия или отказа. - А я буду появляться тогда, когда мое присутствие при дворе будет необходимым, или же ты захочешь выйти в город. Но большую часть времени ты будешь проводить со своими учителями и советниками, а дворцовая стража всегда будет поблизости.  
  
Эмили беспокойно прикусывала щеку изнутри, пока он излагал ей свой план, но, когда он закончил, она задала лишь один вопрос:  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
Нет, он не был уверен, но...  
  
\- Я считаю, что могу помочь, - честно признался он. - Однако если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, то я так и сделаю.  
  
\- Нет, - она покачала головой, хотя ее широко распахнутые глаза выдавали ее волнение. - Если ты можешь спасти людей, то ты должен это сделать. Но я ведь буду видеться с тобой, правда?  
  
\- Я буду возвращаться обратно каждый вечер, обещаю, - уж это он был просто обязан ей гарантировать. Эмили уже достаточно потеряла.  
  
\- Хорошо, - ее лицо все еще выражало неуверенность, но голос не дрожал.  
  
Корво протянул к ней руки, и Эмили повисла у его на шее в крепком объятии. Он тоже обнял ее и, прижав к себе покрепче, повторил про себя свое обещание.  
  
Он всегда будет возвращаться к ней.  
  
*  
Утром он вошел в кабинет Карноу и сунул ему в руки записку от Эмили прежде, чем тот успел сказать хоть слово. Капитан городской стражи растерянно моргнул и принялся читать. С каждой прочтенной строчкой его брови поднимались все выше и, наконец, он взглянул на Корво с откровенным недоверием.  
  
\- Вы хотите помочь в отлове плакальщиков, - его выражение, исполненное сомнения, не изменилось, когда Корво коротко кивнул. - Оставим в стороне тот факт, что желание добровольно к ним приблизиться я, откровенно говоря, считаю странным, но Вы хотите оставить императрицу без защиты ради этого?  
  
\- Она не останется без защиты, - Корво неприятно кольнул его обвиняющий тон. - Или Вы не верите в собственных людей?  
  
Однако спор ни к чему бы не привел, поэтому Корво усмирил свое негодование и продолжил:  
\- Вы сами помогли мне подобрать для нее охрану. И раз она согласилась с предложенными кандидатурами, значит с ними она чувствует себя в безопасности. Я лично заблокировал все иные входы в Башню, кроме официальных, так что никто не сможет прокрасться мимо стражи.  
  
Никто, кроме, разве что, Дауда и его китобоев — и этой неприятной темы он не касался с того памятного напряженного разговора с Эмили, спустя всего несколько дней после случившегося на Кингспэрроу. Но, несмотря на личную неприязнь к ассасину, то же предчувствие, что тогда остановило его руку в Затопленном квартале, сейчас говорило ему, что с этой стороны Эмили защищена. А Корво давно научился доверять своим инстинктам.  
  
(В последний раз, когда он пренебрег ими, его предали, отравили и бросили умирать).  
  
Тем не менее, он несколько недель исследовал возможные пути прохода в Башню; итогом стали несколько новых охранных постов, гора из дохлых крыс, что он находил в переходах, и уверенность, что найти альтернативный путь внутрь будет весьма и весьма затруднительно.  
  
Карноу, морща лоб, обдумывал его слова.  
  
\- Что ж, - вздохнул он, - нам пригодилась бы помощь от кого-то с Вашими способностями. Но Вы будете работать с командой, - предупредил капитан. - Я знаю, что Вы привыкли действовать в одиночку...  
  
\- Я работал в команде и раньше, - возразил Корво и не соврал. Правда, ему это не нравилось, но его предпочтения сейчас не вязались с его обязанностями. - И на данном этапе я знаю о плакальщиках немного больше Ваших людей. Думаю, все они с этим согласятся.  
  
Они так и не нашли времени, чтобы обсудить то, что случилось в Аббатстве, но Карноу понял прозрачный намек на время, проведенное Корво под маской, с неохотой улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
\- Будь по-Вашему. Если Вы так решительно настроены, я не собираюсь Вас отговаривать. Пойдемте, я представлю Вас отряду, который идет в патруль следующим.  
  
Дни, проведенные Корво в сражениях и попытках избежать встречи с плакальщиками во время его частых визитов в трущобы и канализацию Дануолла, окупились. Вскоре стражники, с которыми он отправлялся на патрулирование, стали позволять ему, вооруженному огромным количеством усыпляющих дротиков и въевшейся привычкой незаметно подкрадываться к людям, первым заходить в дома; сами они следовали за ним и вытаскивали на улицу бессознательные тела, оставленные им позади по мере продвижения вглубь помещений.  
  
Он действовал эффективно, не подвергая опасности стражников, с которыми работал, а если случайно выходил за границы человеческих возможностей, двигаясь быстрее или прыгая выше, чем положено, то отделывался лишь косыми взглядами да редкими шепотками за спиной. С магией ли, без нее, - с его помощью городская стража справлялась гораздо лучше. А поскольку Аббатство до сих пор пребывало в немилости, - Корво так и не смог заставить себя почувствовать вину за это, - стражники предпочитали обсуждать увиденное между собой нежели доносить о ереси Смотрителям.  
  
Принимая все это во внимание, ему, вероятно, не стоило удивляться, когда, спустя несколько недель с начала своей новой деятельности, он оказался в Винном квартале, с подозрением разглядывая, к несчастью, знакомый дом.  
  
\- Люди начали заезжать обратно в свои дома. И теперь поступают жалобы, - рассказал ему Карноу прошлым вечером. - Странный свет, громкий шум и смех посреди ночи. Одна женщина даже клялась, что видела, как с одной стороны здания дождь шел вверх.  
  
От его внимания не укрылось то, как одеревенели внезапно плечи Корво; Карноу умолк и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Корво лишь покачал головой; он не знал как объяснить странную тягу Чужого к изменению направления течения воды, хотя, было бы интересно взглянуть на выражение лица капитана, попытайся он найти нужные слова.  
  
\- Вероятнее всего, шумят плакальщики, но люди могут быть немного суеверными, а учитывая это и Вашу... репутацию, я подумал, что было бы лучше всего, если бы там сперва осмотрелись Вы, - тактично закончил капитан. Говоря о репутации Корво, он мог иметь в виду его репутацию бойца. Но они оба знали, что он говорил он совершенно о другом.  
  
Следующим утром Корво вместе с патрулем отправился на бульвар Клеверинг. Он убедил стражников, сопровождавших его, остаться в начале бульвара и пообещал позвать их, как только закончит. Он еще не успел уйти, как стражники уже смешались с дозорными, несущими караул в этой части города, обмениваясь новостями и прикуривая сигареты.   
  
*  
_«Разумеется. Это просто обязан был быть он»_ , - скрестив руки на груди, Корво буравил взглядом гнилую дверь в доме по указанному капитаном адресу. После стычки со Старой Ветошью, когда он оставил ее, усыпленную дротиком, в катакомбах, Корво не слышал о ней ни слова.  
  
Он вздохнул, размял плечи и на ходу зарядил арбалет. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что она не решила вернуться в свое старое убежище, что на этот раз слухи окажутся просто слухами. Ему совсем не хотелось выяснять, простила ли она его за то, что он украл ее добычу, - его все еще мучили кошмары по ночам, в том числе о слепящем тумане и крысах, пытающихся сожрать его живьем.  
  
Дом не сильно изменился с тех пор, как он был тут в последний раз; заграждения убрали, но старые матрасы и груды хлама и мусора, что хозяйка выбрасывала на улицу, до сих пор гнили под балконом. Корво толкнул ветхую дверь; та отворилась с не предвещающим ничего хорошего скрежетом ржавых петель, и он вошел в сумрачную прихожую, применяя Темное зрение.  
  
Не считая нескольких крыс на кухне, движение в поле его зрения отсутствовало; он быстро осмотрел лестницу и второй этаж, но не увидел ничего, кроме странных надписей на стенах и подвешенной лодки, напомнившей ему огромную жуткую крысоловку. Корво не расслаблялся. Печь на кухне все еще была теплой, угли еще тлели, а воздух здесь не был затхлым, как в любом другом заброшенном доме. Что-то ускользало от его внимания.  
  
Он открыл дверь, ведущую в проулок за домом, готовый ко всему, но... снова ничего не нашел. Заглянув за угол, он увидел пустой, но нетронутый алтарь Чужого. Раздосадованный и напряженный, Корво вышел наружу.  
  
Чем дольше он стоял там, тем беспокойнее становился, но из теней так ничего и не появилось, - ни стаи крыс, ни тумана, - не было ни единого признака, что Старая Ветошь вообще тут была. Он уже развернулся, готовый уйти окончательно, как что-то зашуршало и хрустнуло под его сапогами. Корво взглянул вниз и тут же остановился; он стоял в круге из символов, которые практически сливались по цвету с камнем, которым был вымощен проулок. Под подошвой вперемежку лежали кости и темные перья.  
  
Корво склонился ниже, чтобы рассмотреть находку внимательнее: кости слишком маленькие, чтобы быть человеческими, но бурая краска при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась красноватой и подозрительно напоминала...  
  
\- Так ты все же пришел, - голос Старой Ветоши заставил его подпрыгнуть от испуга и вскинуть арбалет, целясь в дверной проем. Она выглядела еще более старой: морщины словно стали глубже, а спина горбилась сильнее, но ее слепые глаза безошибочно смотрели на него; Корво почувствовал как холодеет от страха.  
  
Она не двигалась с места, что дало ему крохотную надежду, что, возможно, она простила его, что, возможно, не будет новой схватки.  
  
\- И это-то после того, как ты был так груб со мной в последний раз, - она погрозила ему пальцем, отчитывая его, словно умудренная годами матрона. - Нынешние джентльмены совсем неотесанные. Они просто не знают как вести себя с леди.  
  
И тут она исчезла, но появилась снова прямо перед ним, бросив ему в лицо полную пригоршню какого-то порошка. Корво отскочил в сторону, выстрелил усыпляющим дротиком и принялся отчаянно тереть слезящиеся глаза.  
  
\- Это не поможет, дорогуша, - ее голос стал скользким и ядовитым, и Корво вертелся на месте, пытаясь разглядеть ее сквозь слезы, но земля внезапно ушла у него из-под ног. Он посмотрел вниз и выругался: круг из начертанных рун горел, исходя черным дымом, а рыжее пламя вздымалось вверх, окружая его. Огонь и дым свились воедино вполне осязаемыми путами, переливающимися светом и тьмой, которые обездвижили Корво, удерживая его тело в воздухе. - В тебе сокрыт такой потенциал, - казалось, что голос Старой Ветоши звучал ото всюду. - Но не волнуйся. Я найду ему должное применение.  
  
Он боролся с магией, но он с равным успехом мог бы пытаться вырваться из цепей; руки и ноги его практически потеряли подвижность, а огонь распространялся быстрее. Старуха что-то бормотала и смеялась, но он не мог ее расслышать за грохочущим в ушах пульсом, а магия змеилась все выше и выше по его телу. Корво задержал дыхание, чтобы не вдохнуть ненароком, когда огонь достигнет его лица, и секунду спустя его зрение затмили языки пламени.  
  
Только тогда он осознал, что огонь не жег и не ранил его, лишь зудел на коже, как энергия Бездны, когда он использовал ее для Переноса. Он выдохнул с облегчением и закрыл глаза от головокружительного мерцания света и тьмы, а затем снова натянул путы, тщетно пытаясь найти в них слабое место. Он не оставлял попыток высвободиться, сделать хоть что-нибудь, кроме беспомощного болтания в воздухе, как пламя вдруг... исчезло, растворилось так внезапно, словно впиталось в его кожу. Сила, удерживающая его в воздухе тоже пропала, и он рухнул на колени в круге все еще дымящихся символов.  
  
Он с удивлением осмотрел себя. Зрение было нечетким, а глаза жгло от дыма и той дряни, что старуха бросила в него; Корво не чувствовал себя раненным, а огонь ничем ему не навредил, лишь испачкал копотью кожу. Насколько он мог судить, ничего страшного не произошло.  
  
Растерянный, но довольный таким исходом, он быстро обдумывал варианты дальнейших действий и достал из складок плаща пистолет, как только ему в голову пришла подходящая идея. Он поднялся на ноги, дико огляделся и обнаружил Старую Ветошь перед алтарем; ее лицо выражало то же смятение, что испытывал он сам.  
  
Она простояла так всего мгновение, прежде чем ее лицо исказила злобная гримаса, а пальцы когтисто скрючились, но все, что было нужно Корво, - этот единственный миг сомнения. Щурясь сквозь дым, он прицелился в одну из масляных ламп, что были разбросаны вокруг алтаря, и выстрелил.  
  
Хоть лампы и были меньше, чем привычные баки с ворванью, мощности взрыва было достаточно, чтобы зацепить другие лампы и начать цепную реакцию. Волна света и жара сбила зажмурившегося Корво с ног и швырнула в стену. Сквозь звон в ушах он слышал, как визжала от боли Старая Ветошь, но звук удалялся.  
  
Когда яркий свет за веками померк, Корво открыл глаза и понял, что он остался один. Не считая дыма, застилавшего проулок, не осталось никаких признаков того, что Старая Ветошь вообще была здесь. Ткань, украшавшая алтарь все еще горела и едко дымилась, а стена дома почернела от взрыва. След от взрывной волны обрывался недалеко от места, куда отбросило Корво. Тот лишь порадовался, что не рвануло сильнее.  
  
Он поднялся на ноги, кашляя от дыма. На коже не было ожогов, но ее ощутимо тянуло, а вдоль его позвоночника ползла дрожь. Голова неприятно закружилась, когда он выпрямился и побрел обратно в дом, прочь с задымленного проулка, держась рукой за стену, чтобы не терять равновесие. В кухне он остановился, чтобы еще раз проверить, не ранен ли.  
  
Что бы ни замышляла Старая Ветошь, очевидного вреда он так и не обнаружил, лишь странное ощущение блуждало по телу, но, скорее всего, это было последствием взрыва. Голова перестала кружиться, но зрение внезапно обострилось, а все приглушенные сумраком цвета внезапно стали ненормально яркими и четкими. Он безостановочно моргал, пытаясь избавиться от этого наваждения, и пробирался через дом к выходу, к солнечному свету и людям.  
  
К тому времени, как он дошел до бульвара, у него наготове уже была убедительная история для всех, кто спросит его о взрыве, - и в ней не упоминались ни магия, ни ведьмы. Он быстрым движением пригладил волосы и надеялся, что его лицо не покрыто сажей. Завидев его приближение, стражники засуетились, выстраиваясь в шеренгу; очевидно, они были слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть или услышать его схватку со Старой Ветошью.   
  
\- Все хорошо? - спросил его офицер, что был постарше остальных, - кажется, его звали Оливер, но патрульные менялись слишком часто, чтобы Корво мог всех запомнить.  
  
Он уже собрался ответить, но его внимание привлек бак с ворванью около отключенной Стены Света. Он остановился и с подозрением уставился на него. Цвет исходящего от него сияния был не привычно бледно-голубым, а, скорее, пурпурным, переливался странно, и он был готов поклясться, что видел, как на секунду свечение усилилось...  
  
\- Лорд Аттано? - Корво вздрогнул, когда кто-то коснулся его плеча. Стражники подошли ближе, когда он отвлекся, и некоторые из них смотрели на него с беспокойством. - Что-то не так, сэр? Возникли какие-то трудности?  
  
Корво лишь покачал головой с извиняющейся улыбкой; висок кольнуло болью от резкого движения.  
  
\- Я обо всем позаботился. Теперь можете пройти туда.  
быть уверен наверняка  
\- Так точно, сэр! - патруль выдвинулся по направлению к зданию. Бросив еще один взгляд на бак и убедившись, что ворвань в нем снова приобрела привычный цвет и неподвижность, Корво привалился к ближайшей стене и задышал глубоко, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
\- Лорд-защитник? - позвал его один из стражников, замыкавших строй; еще совсем юный, с невразумительным пухом на щеках. - С Вами точно все хорошо, сэр?  
  
\- Я в порядке, - в горле першило, и Корво, прокашлявшись, махнул рукой, отсылая парня к остальным его товарищам, приступившим к осмотру дома. Пусть он чувствовал себя странно, скоро ему должно было стать лучше. В конце концов, это не первая его схватка, после которой все зудело, а перед глазами плыло. Чтобы ни хотела сотворить Старая Ветошь, у нее определенно не получилось.  
  
Но до конца дня его не оставляла тревога, а мир вокруг казался то слишком громким, то непривычно ярким, то просто каким-то _странным_. Он заставлял себя сосредотачиваться через силу и чувствовал на себе обеспокоенные взгляды стражников. К счастью, ни в одном из осмотренных ими домов не было плакальщиков, и патрульные отправили его домой пораньше.  
  
Он не стал ужинать, когда вернулся в Башню, лишь сделал небольшой крюк, чтобы найти Эмили. Увидев Корво, она разволновалась, но, когда тот сослался на то, что просто устал, она поцеловала его в щеку и велела отдыхать, пожелав спокойной ночи. Добравшись до своей спальни, он не нашел в себе сил стащить с себя всю одежду и рухнул на кровать полураздетым.  
  
«Я просто переутомился», - решил он про себя. Усталость, нервозность и шок от более, чем неприятной встречи со Старой Ветошью.  
  
Нужно было отдохнуть. Утром он будет чувствовать себя лучше.


	2. Перья и кровь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня Корво не везло.

Когда Корво проснулся, то обнаружил, что завернулся в простыни с головой.  
  
Сонно моргая, он пытался разглядеть что-нибудь сквозь белесую льняную пелену. У него кружилась голова, а руки и ноги ныли странно и со сна были словно не его. Он вдруг понял, что его что-то разбудило.  
  
Возможно, свет. Снаружи уже было гораздо светлее, чем ему было привычно по утрам; простыня, закрывавшая обзор, никак не мешала ему понять, что он проспал. Он не просыпался так поздно уже очень давно; вероятно, Старая Ветошь повлияла на него больше, чем ему хотелось признавать. Корво поднял руку, чтобы стащить с лица простыню и...  
  
Его рука не должна была так сгибаться.  
  
Он подскочил на кровати, пытаясь выпутаться из вороха одеял и простыней, чтобы взглянуть на свою руку, которая гнулась как-то совершенно _не правильно_ , - вверх и наружу, - но собственное тело подводило. Как бы он ни старался, одеяла не желали выпускать его из своего плена, от чего все казалось еще более странным. Кожа зудела и как-будто натягивалась полотном при каждом совершенном им движением. С макушки до самых пальцев ног он чувствовал себя необычно, куда более неповоротливым и неловким в движениях.  
  
Он брыкался и извивался, пока, наконец-то, не выпутался из-под одеяла и не свалился с кровати, легко хлопнувшись на пол; гораздо легче, чем должен был. Снова обретя способность видеть, он выпрямился и посмотрел на руку; перед глазами было черн **о**.  
  
На Серконосе он часто лазал по низким крышам с другими детьми, чтобы миновать опасности на улицах. Они на спор бегали наперегонки и боролись, а иногда, в приливы неугомонного авантюризма, ловили птиц из стай, облюбовавших крыши. Птахи поменьше были осторожны, вороны — слишком хитрыми, но вот жирные городские голуби были достаточно глупы и неповоротливы, чтобы дать себя поймать на потеху ребятне.  
  
Некоторые из них немедленно начинали вырываться, и он отпускал их, а другие — замирали от ужаса в его руках; он держал их недолго, с минуту, оглаживая пальцами изящные изгибы полусложенных крыльев и жесткие маховые перья, а потом подбрасывал птиц в воздух, чтобы они могли улететь.  
  
Светлые и немного грустные воспоминания из детства обрушились на него, когда он уставился на ровные ряды гладких черных перьев, покрывавших конечность, заменившую его руку. И пусть он был полностью сбит с толку, пусть эта штука вовсе и не должна была присоединяться к его телу, - осознание не заняло много времени.  
  
Это было крыло. Его рука стала _крылом_.  
  
Корво попытался встать, но запутался в ногах и неуклюже завалился набок. Он вскрикнул, но, вместо привычного звука, новая форма горла и языка дала ему издать лишь придушенный клекот; он испуганно замер на месте. В порядке эксперимента, он попробовал заговорить еще раз, но все, что у него получалось, это странный гортанный грай, от которого тянуло откашляться; язык отказывался подчиняться.  
  
Он оставил это занятие и закрыл глаза, призывая себя дышать медленнее, считая сделанные вдохи; нельзя было позволить себе запаниковать.  
  
Он сделал еще один вдох, собираясь с духом, и открыл глаза, однако картина, представшая его взгляду ошеломила еще сильнее; из перьев, покрывавших каждый дюйм его тела, торчали две тощих, покрытых чешуйками, ноги, по три длинных пальца на каждой, - четвертый топорщился сзади, - и каждый оканчивался маленьким острым черным коготком. Он пошевелил пальцами, чтобы удостовериться, будут ли они двигаться. Поочередно сжимая их на каждой лапе в подобие кулака, он отстраненно думал, что это почти как управлять руками. Только с когтями. Птичьими когтями.  
  
Его сердце колотилось, едва не ударяясь о ребра, но он уже миновал этап паники; его захватила лишенная эмоций сосредоточенность, как с ним бывало в решающих битвах, когда он не мог позволить себе задуматься над чем-то еще, кроме своего следующего шага.  
  
По меньшей мере, удивляться ему было нечему, - причиной таких разительных и совершенно точно магических изменений, вне всяких сомнений, стал ритуал, в который его втянули вчера. Если Старая Ветошь добивалась именно такого эффекта, то она, очевидно, преуспела; просто последствия наступили позже. Корво думал, что если сможет выяснить, как именно она провела ритуал, то сможет понять как обратить его действие.  
  
Эффект просто обязан был быть обратимым, нельзя думать иначе.  
  
Он поставил перед собой цель, заглушая неприятные мысли, уже успевшие поднять голову, и огляделся, стараясь более критично оценить ситуацию, в которой оказался.  
  
Каждая вещь вокруг него возвышалась над ним; собственная кровать казалась едва не выше некоторых зданий, на которые ему приходилось взбираться раньше. Спальня теперь была огромной; потолок был так высоко, что Корво думалось, будто он тронном зале, а не у себя в комнате. Висевшие на стене рисунки Эмили показались чрезвычайно насыщенными, - вспышки ярких красок на серой каменной стене практически вибрировали, - ему пришлось отвести взгляд.  
  
Все это походило на вселение в крысу — ставший огромным мир, неспособность говорить, расширившееся дальше человеческих возможностей поле зрения; одно исключение — тело ощущалось, как свое собственное, а не одолженное на время. Корво подумал, что раз он сейчас не смотрит чужими глазами, ломая себе зрение, не борется с чужим, норовящим выскользнуть из-под контроля, разумом, то и телом будет управлять гораздо легче.  
  
В действительности, все оказалось иначе.  
  
На этот раз, он вставал на ноги более осторожно, приходилось ловить равновесие даже просто для того, чтобы стоять ровно; его мастерство в схватках обусловливалось, по большей части, тем, что он в совершенстве владел своим телом. Теперь же, учитывая радикальные перемены во всем, начиная от его размера, заканчивая центром тяжести, даже простейшие движения давались с трудом.  
  
Чтобы суметь просто пройти по прямой линии, не заваливаясь на бок, пришлось потратить больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. В конце концов, он сумел пройтись шаткой походкой, качая головой и двигая телом из стороны в сторону, чтобы удержать равновесие. Форма лап по-прежнему отвлекала его; четвертый палец, по ощущениям словно росший из пятки, привлекал к себе его внимание каждый раз, как касался пола; с каждым шагом когти клацали по каменной кладке.  
  
Спотыкнувшись несколько раз, он нашел компромиссную форму передвижения, - начинал неграциозно прыгать всякий раз, как чувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет баланс из-за поднятой в шаге лапы и хлопнется на лицо (на клюв, у него же теперь был клюв, еще один отвлекающий момент, лезший в поле зрения так, как никогда не лез нос, но Корво быстро приспособился смотреть мимо него).  
  
Его мучения стоили того, чтобы добраться до стеклянной двери, ведущей на балкон. Несмотря на яркий утренний свет, он сумел разглядеть себя в отражении и увидел взъерошенную птицу, покрытую с головы до кончика хвоста лоснящимися черными перьями.  
  
Со смутной тревогой он разглядывал себя, то поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону, то расправляя крылья, наблюдая, как птица в отражении повторяет за ним каждое движение; задавленная ранее паника снова сжала его внутренности холодной хваткой.  
  
Стук в дверь отвлек его, и он отшатнулся от стекла.  
  
\- Лорд-защитник? - позвал его незнакомый женский голос, вероятнее всего, принадлежавший горничной. - Вы там, сэр?  
  
Он уже почти собрался ответить, даже рот открыл, но дикое ощущение клюва вместо губ отрезвило его. С трудом сглотнув, Корво короткими прыжками поскакал к двери и остановился у стены. Открывшаяся внутрь дверь должна была укрыть его от глаз вошедших. Они бы увидели и услышали лишь птицу, а горничные, насколько он помнил, выгоняли птиц через окна и балконы.  
  
Если вдруг полет дался бы ему так же тяжко, как и ходьба, то с крыльями или без, - он бы не пережил падения.  
  
Дверь отворилась, и первым, что он увидел, стала пара туфель на плоской подошве, размером с него самого. Сразу вспомнилось, как стражники пытались раздавить его, когда он, вселившись в крысу, пытался миновать их посты. Корво пригнулся сильнее, стараясь стать еще незаметнее. Следом за первой девушкой вошла вторая. Обе они возвышались над ним, как и всё остальное в комнате; было сложно рассмотреть их лица, к тому же, они отошли от двери, встав у его кровати.  
  
\- Говорила я тебе, не бывает он у себя так поздно.  
  
\- Всегда лучше проверить. К тому же, Эдит сказала, что он не появлялся за завтраком. Будь на его месте любой другой знатный лорд, его отсутствие означало бы, что он проспал.  
  
\- Может, ему нездоровится...  
  
Пока они разговаривали, Корво выскользнул из комнаты, повернул по коридору налево и мелкими прыжками поскакал в сторону лестницы, так быстро, насколько позволяли его новые тощие ноги. Он старался спускаться аккуратно, минуя по одной ступеньке за раз, больше сосредоточившись на том, чтобы благополучно достичь первого этажа, нежели на том, что будет делать, когда спустится вниз.  
  
Он был уверен, что легко найдет Эмили или Каллисту; расписание Эмили было предсказуемым, а ее гувернантка всегда была поблизости. Он мог бы найти и Соколова с Пьеро, если бы принялся искать в правильных местах и в нужное время. Он даже Карноу бы нашел, если бы ему улыбнулась фортуна, и капитан решил бы навестить Башню.  
  
Но дальше-то что? Единственной, кто смог бы узнать его сейчас, была Старая Ветошь.  
  
Не зная, куда еще направиться, он, избегая редких стражников, патрулировавших коридоры, направился в кабинет, где обычно проходили утренние занятия Эмили. Он едва миновал очередную открытую дверь, как пронзительный визг позади него заставил его подпрыгнуть и обернуться.  
  
Он тут же схлопотал по клюву метлой. Корво вскрикнул от неожиданности, но на выходе получился лишь глухой клекот; он стал лихорадочно пятиться, так как горничная размахивала метлой, как оружием.  
  
\- Что стряслось? - из-за двери выглянула еще одна горничная.  
  
\- В коридоре птица! - девушка тыкала в его сторону метлой, словно он мог наброситься на нее без предупреждения. Корво настороженно поглядывал ей за спину, зная, что двигается еще слишком медленно, чтобы улизнуть от нее.  
  
\- И из-за этого такой переполох? - в голосе второй горничной отчетливо звучало недовольство, и Корво даже со своего места увидел, как вспыхнули щеки у первой, однако хватку на рукоятке она так и не ослабила. - Крыс бояться надо, они чуму разносят, не птицы. Просто выгони ее на улицу.  
  
\- Но это же не _какая-то там_ птица! Мать мне всегда говорила, что вороны приносят неудачу. И всегда держала фиги в карманах, когда видела их. Вся моя семья думает так же.  
  
\- Ой, да ради... - вторая горничная, бормоча что-то себе под нос, скрылась в смежной комнате и вернулась с чем-то, подозрительно напоминавшим скатерть. - Закончи уборку. Я позабочусь о птице.  
  
Корво и подумать не успел о том, чтобы уклониться, как она набросила скатерть ему на голову, ловко заворачивая его в ткань, лишив всякой возможности вырваться. На несколько мгновений, что она несла его куда-то, он словно ослеп, на него накатила дурнота, но тут он услышал звук открывшейся двери и сквозь ткань к нему пробился солнечный свет.  
  
Горничная встряхнула скатерть, и он буквально вывалился из намотанной вокруг него ткани, без всякой грации шлепнувшись в траву. Побарахтавшись немного, он встал на ноги, но вздрогнул не произвольно, когда девушка так махнула скатертью в его сторону, что та щелкнула в воздухе, словно кнут.  
  
\- Ну же, улетай! Убирайся отсюда, пока тебя не поймали кошки.  
  
_«Кошки?»_. Он моргнул, удивленно глядя на нее, но она вздохнула, покачала головой и, повесив сложенную скатерть за сгиб локтя, ушла обратно. Оглядевшись, Корво обнаружил, что оказался у главного входа во дворец, далеко от шлюза. Вдали он видел открытые ворота, а поблизости от главного входа стоял пустой экипаж; возница дремал, надвинув форменную фуражку на глаза.  
  
Он решил, что нужно подняться по ступенькам обратно к двери. Вот только, ему пришлось бы ждать, пока кто-нибудь открыл бы ее, и надеяться, что он сумел бы прошмыгнуть мимо этого человека. Или же... Корво взглянул на свои крылья, расправил их и снова сложил.  
  
В Башне же много открытых окон. Раз уж он застрял в этой форме на неопределенное время, то нужно максимально эффективно использовать ее (какая-то часть его, - та, что отчаянно любила бегать по крышам, которая обожала, как замирало сердце в промежутках между прыжком и переносом, - испытывала неподдельный восторг при мысли о полете). Кроме того, кошек тоже стоило избегать.  
  
И, разумеется, контроль над крыльями давался совсем не так легко, как хотелось бы.  
  
Он почувствовал разительное отличие крыльев от рук как только попробовал ими взмахнуть, - почувствовал, как ветер шевелил каждое перышко, понимал, как именно крыло ложится на воздух, однако было тут нечто такое, чего он не знал, ведь у него так и не получилось взлететь. Он поднял в воздух огромное облако пыли, но его ноги отрывались от земли только тогда, когда он подпрыгивал, пытаясь придать себе ускорения.  
  
Все это напомнило ему о времени, когда Эмили решила, что хочет быть совой, и они носились по замку, как пара безумцев, размахивая руками и подражая разнообразным птичьим звукам. Джессамина еще долго дразнила его за это.  
  
К сожалению, в этот раз ему было отнюдь не весело.  
  
Он бросил попытки взлететь, стараясь понять, что же делал не так. До сегодняшнего дня ему не приходилось задумываться над основополагающими принципами полета, так что отталкиваться ему было не от чего. С другой стороны, птенцы же не рождаются заранее вложенными умениями и как-то вылетают из гнезда, не разбиваясь при этом насмерть.  
  
Вероятно, ключ к полету в падении. Нужно было забраться повыше и найти что-нибудь, на что можно было бы спрыгнуть.  
  
Корво огляделся еще раз; лестница в Башню была слишком пологой и низкой, а взобраться на ограду не представлялось возможным. А вот экипаж... Он остановился, разглядывая его внимательнее, - простая, похожая на коробку, карета, сделанная из тусклого металла, декоративные завитки спереди и сзади выглядели удобными для того, чтобы цепляться, а крыша была достаточно высоко, чтобы обеспечить ему должное ускорение.  
  
Однако на деле стало ясно, что он слишком низкорослый даже для того, чтобы просто запрыгнуть на ступеньку экипажа. Корво не сдался и взобрался наверх по колесу, цепляясь клювом за спицы и карабкаясь лапами, пока, наконец, не смог запрыгнуть на одну из декоративных загогулин на задней стенке кареты, по которым и взобрался выше.  
  
Корво только собрался прыгать, как двери Башни снова распахнулись. Он прижался к металлической крыше, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза, но успел увидеть двоих мужчин, не стражников, если судить по одежде, поглощенных беседой; их голоса становились громче.  
  
\- … Затопленный квартал. Это просто нецелесообразно, даже если не учитывать плакальщиков и крыс, а весь остальной город...  
  
\- Нам платят за составление расчетов, а не за наше мнение. Что они будут делать с предоставленной информацией решать только им, сколь долго они смогут продвигаться дальше. Симмонс, возвращаемся в офис.  
  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - отозвался возница; когда дверь экипажа захлопнулась отсекая звуки разговора, Корво понял опасность своего положения. Однако он мешкал слишком долго, - экипаж ожил, и сила вибрации скрытого внутри двигателя ослабила хватку Корво настолько, что он едва не свалился с насиженного места, когда карета пришла в движение. Он сжал пальцы крепче и пригнулся ниже. Мысль о том, что он мог просто спрыгнуть, посетила его только тогда, когда они уже пересекли парадные ворота.  
  
Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы удержаться, хотя ветер и ухабистая дорога пытались его скинуть; но даже так он чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы вертеть головой по сторонам. Экипаж мчался слишком быстро, чтобы он мог определить где находится. Когда впереди возник мост Колдуин, Корво вдруг понял как далеко оказался за столь короткое время.  
  
В какой-то момент он решил, что пора прыгать, однако экипаж даже не сбросил скорости, когда въехал на мост; он знал, что в лучшем случае удар будет болезненным, в худшем — смертельным, если только экипаж не замедлится.  
  
Однако слезать было нужно да побыстрее. Он уже был далеко от дворца, и расстояние только увеличивалось. По меньшей мере, он неплохо знал эту часть города. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что он сумеет спрыгнуть прежде, чем окажется в незнакомой местности.  
  
Карета быстро пересекла мост и свернула на боковую улицу, где дорогу ей практически сразу преградила небольшая толпа портовых рабочих, среди которых затесались обычные горожане и несколько стражников. Экипаж поехал медленнее, рассекая образовавшийся затор, и Корво понял — это его шанс. Собрав всю имевшуюся храбрость, он прыгнул, заполошно маша крыльями.  
  
Это не было полетом, скорее, контролируемым падением. Он то и дело чувствовал под крыльями воздушный поток и зависал в нем на секунду, но земля приближалась быстрее, чем ему хотелось, даже несмотря на то, что он прыгал с высоты; однако разбираться было некогда. Корво изловчился приземлиться на ноги, что счел безоговорочным успехом.  
  
Ему пришлось немедленно уклониться от чьей-то ноги; вокруг было слишком много людей, через чур поглощенных собственными мыслями, чтобы заметить птицу у себя под ногами. Пригибаясь и уворачивясь, он поспешил к краю дороги и проскользнул на узкую улочку между двумя домами.  
  
Он шел по ней, крутя головой по сторонам, оглядываясь; тут больше не было гниющих трупов, завернутых в полотнища и уложенных вдоль дороги, хотя всего несколько месяцев назад это было обычным делом. Стены здесь по-прежнему покрывали надписи и рисунки. Дальше улочка немного расширялась; справа от него оказался мусорный бак, а слева — открытое пространство, ведущее к заколоченному досками входу в соседнее здание. А еще неподалеку были две крысы, большая бурая и белая, поменьше, что шныряли вокруг мусорного бака. Будь он человеком, он бы даже не обратил на них внимания, но теперь он был с ними практически одинакового размера; в холке они доставали ему до груди. Он беспокойно поглядывал в их сторону и гадал, обычные это крысы или привезенные из Пандуссии; из записок доктора Гальвани он узнал, что те были крупнее местных.  
  
И агрессивнее тоже, если он все правильно помнил. Корво начал тихонько уходить влево, подальше от мусорного бака и крыс, но движение привлекло внимание бурой. Она замерла, сев на задние лапы, и, дергая носом, стала принюхиваться.  
  
Это, в свою очередь, заинтересовало и белую крысу; та обернулась посмотреть на него, а затем двинулась в его сторону зигзагом, качая головой и топорща усы. Корво пятился от нее, но когда она подошла ближе, чем он готов был подпустить ее, он попытался спугнуть ее, выкашливая какой-то хриплый звук, забыв, что не может нормально закричать, и хлопая крыльями, чтобы казаться больше.  
  
Увы, должного эффекта это не произвело.  
  
Белая крыса прыгнула на него без всяких промедлений, в последнюю секунду вынырнув откуда-то сбоку, метя впиться зубами в место, где крыло соединялось с телом. Он успел отскочить как раз вовремя, вздрогнув, когда крысиные зубы выдрали у него несколько перьев вместе с кожей. Он крылом ударил ее по морде, вкладывая в движение всю силу, но это не удержало ее на расстоянии; она слегка отшатнулась и снова бросилась на него.  
  
Ее зубы сомкнулись на его плече прежде, чем он успел увернуться; острые резцы прошили мышцы, задние зубы вцепились в кость. Крик Корво взвился вверх отчаянным и жутким звуком.  
  
Человек почувствовал бы схожую боль, если бы его за ничем не защищенное место со всей дури тяпнул волкодав. А крыса, что уперлась лапами в землю и дернула головой, явно намеревалась оторвать кусок от его крыла.  
  
Жизнь научила его переносить и большее количество боли, поэтому она не отвлекла его от второй крысы, которая приближалась, собираясь присоединиться к трапезе. И он клюнул; пусть не особо ловко, но до крови, прочерчивая царапину на ее голове; белая крыса практически свалила его с ног, воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся, но вторая отскочила на безопасное расстояние.  
  
Он немедленно повернулся к первой, ударяя клювом и ее. Не готовая к сопротивлению, крыса потеряла равновесие и выпустила его крыло. Он с яростью набросился на нее, когтями и клювом полосуя белую морду, целясь в глаза. Заработав несколько глубоких порезов, крыса в отчаянии цапнула его. Она лишь слегка поцарапала ему ногу, но он все равно отпрыгнул на шаг; белая крыса припустила прочь, оставляя за собой след из капель крови, лишь хвост мелькнул за поворотом.  
  
Вторая не упустила своего шанса и напала, кусая раненное, беспомощно болтающееся, крыло. Крыса напирала, использовала свой вес, чтобы свалить его. Корво не уступал, хотя уже едва держался на ногах; он снова вскрикнул от боли, но, стараясь игнорировать ее, все же извернулся, чтобы добраться до крысы.  
  
Он со всей имеющейся силой клюнул ее в затылок, чувствуя, как кончики клюва разорвали ее кожу и погрузились в мышцы; на язык плеснуло горячей кровью. Бурая дико заметалась, заскребла по нему лапами, но зубов не разжимала, стискивая челюсти крепче; в ответ Корво тоже сомкнул клюв как можно сильнее и мотнул головой в сторону, сворачивая крысе шею.  
  
Он отпустил ее только тогда, когда она окончательно перестала дергаться, а хватка зубов на крыле разжалась. Ее голова была практически отделена от тела; Корво разрывало между ликованием и тошнотой. К счастью, чувство вкуса у него, как у птицы, было гораздо слабее, и он едва ощущал привкус крысиной крови, - даже несмотря на то количество крыс, что он съел, сырых или зажаренных, ко вкусу он так и не смог привыкнуть.  
  
Крыло дергало болью в такт с биением его сердца, все остальное тело ныло от царапин и ушибов. Густые перья, пусть и взъерошенные, были достаточно темными, чтобы скрыть кровь и раны на коже, что мешало Корво как следует оценить нанесенный ущерб. Он знал, что получил несколько глубоких укусов, а боль, пронзившая крыло, когда он попытался его сложить, заставила его бросить эту затею немедленно и оставить крыло полусложенным, хоть оно в таком положении и тащилось по земле.  
  
Корво не успел выровнять дыхание, как скребущие звуки выдали присутствие третьей крысы, чья остроконечная морда торчала из-за сломанной решетки воздуховода в стене неподалеку. Он замер на месте, а потом заставил себя удалиться от нее как можно скорее, надеясь, что та не станет с ним связываться, взамен обратив внимание на уже дохлую товарку, но она семенила прямиком к нему, ощетинившись и агрессивно попискивая.  
  
Он было собрался дать отпор еще раз, как у него над головой просвистел камень и угодил прямиком в крысу, сбивая ее с намеченного пути. Та немедленно шмыгнула обратно в воздуховод, и Корво едва не рухнул на землю от облегчения.  
  
Позади него по каменной мостовой эхом зазвучал тихий шорох, и он обернулся посмотреть на своего спасителя, наткнувшись взглядом на кожаные сапоги. Хорошие такие сапоги, начищенные. Он задрал голову, чтобы увидеть лицо человека, но угол обзора был неудобным. Зато он разглядел его красный макинтош; глубокий цвет странным образом завораживал.  
  
Корво усилием воли вытащил себя из ступора и заставил думать. Он должен был уйти, попытаться вернуться в Башню к Эмили, однако...  
  
Он едва смог постоять за себя, будучи невредимым, а уж с такими ранами он был легкой добычей. К тому же, говоря на чистоту, в Башне сейчас не было ничего, что могло бы ему помочь. Сейчас ему нужна защита и время, чтобы залечить раны и обдумать свой следующий шаг.  
  
И все это мог дать ему этот человек. Тот уже продемонстрировал желание помочь, - возможно, стоило немножечко подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении.  
  
Корво прискакал поближе, волоча за собой раненное крыло, и издал полный надежды крик. Вышло, правда, что-то, больше похожее на полупридушенное кваканье бычьей жабы, но прозвучало это вполне себе жалобно, чтобы сработать, как надо.  
  
Человек над ним пришел в движение: его колени согнулись, и к Корво протянулась рука; чужие пальцы аккуратно скользнули по перьям на его животе и легонько толкнули. Корво автоматически потянулся схватиться за руку, но, так как хвататься теперь он мог только ногами, он вдруг обнаружил, что сидит на чужой руке, цепляясь когтями за мягкую потрепанную кожаную перчатку.  
  
Что ж, он добился желаемого, хоть и быть чьей-то ношей было непривычно. Человек выпрямился, и он переступил по руке, балансируя на не статичном насесте. Мельком взглянув на широкую кожаную бандольеру, висевшую у человека через плечо, Корво посмотрел вверх, на его лицо, и понял, что смотрит на Дауда.  
  
Время словно замедлило свой ход, а кровь в его венах застыла.  
  
Воспоминания Корво о его пребывании в Затопленном квартале были нечеткими, размытыми по краям истощением и ядом; только страх за жизнь Эмили удерживал его тогда на ногах. До Дауда он добрался на последнем издыхании, вымокший до нитки и продрогший.  
  
Корво сидел на чердаке в его убежище и наблюдал, как Дауд мерил шагами комнату, слушал, как тот раздавал указания своим подчиненным; он знал множество способов оборвать его жизнь. Дауд сыграл значительную роль в смерти Джессамины, и одного только взгляда на него хватало, чтобы внутри закипала ярость и горечь утраты.  
  
Но Дауд был лишь пешкой в руках заговорщиков, а после кошмара, что ему пришлось пережить в Колдридже, Корво успел выместить большую часть своей ненависти на Кемпбелле и Берроузе. Планируя месть, он сосредоточился на них двоих, и после их публичного разоблачения, повлекшего полный крах их прежних жизней, его жажда мщения просто выгорела.  
  
Поэтому он и прятался на перекрытиях дырявого потолка, слушая сожаления Дауда, пока его собственное горе скреблось изнутри о ребра.  
  
Он мог бы попытаться его убить. Возможно, у него даже получилось бы. Но Корво это было уже не нужно.  
,,,,  
Он просто хотел, чтобы все это, наконец, закончилось.  
  
И Корво попытался стащить нужный ему ключ, но был замечен и вовлечен в драку, которой он совсем не хотел, - никто из них двоих ее не хотел, если судить по тому, как легко Дауд пропустил скользящий удар в бок.  
  
Но после Дауд заговорил с ним.  
  
И последняя его речь потрясла Корво больше, чем та, что была при первой их встрече; слова Дауда вошли в резонанс с чем-то внутри него, с чем-то, что роднило его с этим сломленным, но смертельно опасным человеком. Сложно было удерживать те крохи, что остались от его ярости, и с каждой секундой, проведенной на той крыше, это становилось лишь сложнее. И он отпустил свой гнев; с его одежды на черепицу капала кровь, вода и желчь речных хрустаков, а сам он слушал Дауда сквозь дымку сокрушающей усталости, не в силах придумать связный ответ.  
  
Быть может, Дауд лгал ему, стремясь спасти свою жизнь, но за годы службы Королевским защитником Корво научился оценивать уровень угрозы. И, несмотря ни на что, он поверил ему. Странно, но тогда он почувствовал облегчение; Дауд никогда бы не навредил Эмили, только не с призраком Джессамины, навсегда вставшим рядом с ним.  
  
И все же, он продержал свой клинок у горла Дауда чуть дольше, чем намеревался.  
  
Он _должен_ был хотеть его смерти, и чувствовал себя так, словно нарушает некое негласное обещание, позволяя Дауду уйти безнаказанным. Он подумал об Эмили, о терзавших ее кошмарах, ее слезах и невосполнимой потере матери ( _о своей собственной утрате, боли, горе и.._.) и задумался на несколько мгновений.  
  
Но смерть Дауда ничего бы не решила. К тому же, он просил пощадить его, безоружный и искренний в своем раскаянии; опустись тогда Корво до убийства человека, пойдя на поводу у своей ярости, он никогда не смог бы простить себя.  
  
К тому же, Корво прекрасно понимал природу раскаяния, - Дауд наказывал себя сам.  
  
И тогда он опустил свой меч, наблюдая, как убийца пылью унесся вместе с порывом ветра. Так все и должно было закончиться: Дауд исчез бы, а Эмили была бы в безопасности, и они никогда бы не встретились снова.  
  
И точно не при таких обстоятельствах.  
  
Дауд прищелкнул языком, привлекая его внимание, и Корво, вздрогнув, поднял голову. Он стоял, замерев на месте без движения, слишком долго, - и сегодня он часто этим грешил. Возможно, это просто охотничьи инстинкты птичьего тела, а может быть дело в том, что сегодняшний день настолько далеко вышел за рамки привычного, что он просто не успевал реагировать.  
  
Он встретил взгляд Дауда, - глаза у него серые, что странно для уроженца Серконоса, - пока тот осматривал его, задерживаясь то на повисшем крыле, то на расцарапанной лапе, подмечал все его слабости. На секунду Корво решил, что будет драться; крыс он победил, и то, едва-едва, благодаря удаче, своим навыкам и превосходящему интеллекту, но с человеком такой номер не прошел бы, особенно, если бы тот решил применить силу.  
  
И что же ему оставалось делать? Что от вообще _мог_ сделать?  
  
Дауд пришел в движение внезапно; прошел несколько шагов и легко запрыгнул на крышку ближайшего мусорного бака. Корво покачнулся, пытаясь выровнять равновесие, но Дауд, подталкивая его второй рукой, согнал его с запястья и усадил на свое бедро. Он отвернулся, возясь с чем-то в поясной сумке; что-то стеклянно позвякивало, и Корво задумался, а не надо ли ему бежать.  
  
Эта мысль вернула его к насущному вопросу, а, собственно, куда ему идти? Куда и как, крыло-то он использовать не мог (хотя он все равно так и не выяснил, как с ними, крыльями, управляться), а на улицах, протянувшихся между ним и Башней, поджидала орда крыс. И не было никого, кто сумел бы узнать его. Корво поник, сжался в комок, чувствуя подступившую от боли дурноту и отчаяние; тонкой иголочкой внутри тихо звенел страх.  
  
Но затем Дауд потянулся к нему и дотронулся до его раненного крыла, все еще безвольно висящего вдоль тела; между неожиданным движением и рассыпавшейся искрами болью, Корво испугался достаточно, чтобы напасть. Он уже обвыкся в новом теле и не удивился, когда инстинкты подстегнули его укусить обидчика, но кончик его клюва едва задел кожаную перчатку, - Дауд вовремя отдернул руку.  
  
\- Прекрати сейчас же, - он едва заметно вздрогнул от хриплого голоса Дауда и тут же отругал себя за это. - Не то ощипаю и зажарю, как голубя, пусть ты и не очень-то съедобный.  
  
Но несмотря на грубый голос и угрозу в словах, говорил он тихо, пытался успокоить, словно обращался к напуганному ребенку или... животному; Корво хотелось истерически рассмеяться, ведь он _действительно_ больше не человек, - по какой-то причине он постоянно _забывал_ об этом, - а Дауд, великий и ужасный Нож Дануолла, оказывается, подбирал раненных зверушек.  
  
\- Тише. Держи свой клюв при себе и все будет хорошо, - тихо приговаривал Дауд и снова тянулся к раненному крылу; он осторожно просунул под него пальцы и распрямил его, аккуратно отодвигая большим пальцем перья, чтобы найти места укусов. Насколько Корво мог видеть, они все еще кровоточили. Он старался не двигаться, хотя крыло пронзала боль.  
  
В нынешней ситуации, руки Дауда были размером практически с самого Корво, и, вероятнее всего, он был достаточно силен, чтобы оторвать ему крыло в одно движение. И не важно насколько бережно Дауд сейчас с ним обращался, не важно, была ли та угроза произнесена всерьез или нет, - Корво не хотел испытывать его терпение.  
  
В склянке, что Дауд держал в другой руке, он разглядел красную жидкость, и в туже секунду несколько капель упало на ранки. Сперва кожу нещадно защипало, но неприятное ощущение быстро сошло в знакомое покалывание.  
  
_Ох._ С великим облегчением Корво понял, что узнал это снадобье. Старая формула эликсира Соколова, что до сих пор в изобилии наличествовал в городе, несмотря на то, что острая необходимость в нем отпала. Корво и сам раньше использовал его больше для лечения ран, нежели в целях профилактики чумы; у эликсира были полезные побочные эффекты, - из-за него быстрее останавливалось кровотечение, да и боль даже от самых страшных ранений переносилась гораздо легче. На своих миссиях он всецело полагался на эликсир, и тот помогал ему, израненному, наспех перевязанному, чем придется, каждый раз добираться до Пьеро, который уже обрабатывал и зашивал его раны как следует.  
  
Он никогда не применял его наружно, но, казалось, что и так снадобье работало, как надо. Покалывание пропало окончательно, а кожа вокруг укуса немного онемела, и когда Корво медленно двинул крылом, оно отозвалось ноющей, но терпимой болью. Несколько обескураженный, он аккуратно сложил крыло и уставился в лицо Дауда, рассеченное шрамом, пока тот убирал склянку обратно в поясную сумку.  
  
Сказать, что это было не совсем то, чего Корво ожидал, значило серьезно преуменьшить.  
  
Дауд был воплощенной жестокостью — стальной клеткой и удушающей магией, и брызгами крови на каменных плитах после падения безжизненного тела. А все вот это — тихий голос и заботливые руки, доброта и лекарство для раны тогда, когда Корво это было нужнее всего, - не вписывалось в данный образ. Все это казалось каким-то _неправильным._  
  
Корво начало немного потряхивать; вероятно, так его отпускал пережитый страх, и захватывали облегчение от ушедшей боли и одолевающие его эмоции, доселе толкавшиеся в голове. Он старался контролировать процесс, потому как уже и так был ранен, а демонстрировать еще б **о** льшую уязвимость перед этим человеком было ужасной перспективой по целому ряду причин, однако адреналин уже схлынул, и усталость на пару с истощением уже наступали ему на пятки.  
  
Упрямый факт был таков, - его ситуация ничуть не поменялась; то, что его спас именно Дауд, не отменяло его потребности в помощи. Так что, в данном контексте, демонстрация слабости — это именно то, что нужно  
  
Дауд был уверен, что подобрал обычную птицу, и проявил к ней сострадание, несмотря на то, что Корво ожидал от него чего-то совершенно другого. Не похоже было, что Дауд, позаботившись о его ране, бросил бы его, не способного взлететь, в опасности; если подыграть, использовав странное сочувствие, что тот испытывал к нему, то Корво мог получить его защиту, по крайней мере, на то время пока не заживут укусы. И если он будет соблюдать осторожность, то Дауд никогда и не догадается об его истинной личности.  
  
Он колебался, взвешивая все за и против. Было что-то неприятное в самой идее принять помощь от Дауда. Корво не забыл, что тот сделал, пусть и не смог убить его, когда была возможность; почти готовый принять его помощь, готовый позволить Дауду видеть себя уязвимым, он снова чувствовал себя предателем.  
  
Но Корво знал пределы своих возможностей, и, чтобы выжить сейчас, ему нужна была помощь. И Дауд доказал, что способен ее оказать.  
  
Сохранение собственной жизни важнее гордости.  
  
Так что, когда Дауд снова протянул ему свою руку _(этими руками он убил Джессамину, убил столь многих других; это была плохая идея_ ), Корво переступил лапами, цепляясь за его запястье.  
  
Он подобрался, готовясь к следующему действию Дауда, чем бы оно ни было, но ничего не произошло. Тот, казалось, вполне комфортно устроился на мусорном баке, поставив локти на колени. Он переводил взгляд то на Корво, то на проулок, то на крыши; шумиха на главной улице не проникала в пустынный проулок. Корво не знал, сколько они так просидели, хотя не должно было пройти много времени.  
  
Он почти задремал, когда знакомый мягкий звук оповестил о прибытии еще одного Китобоя.  
  
Дауд выпрямился и соскользнул с бака; от внезапного движения Корво покачнулся и махнул здоровым крылом, чтобы удержать баланс.  
  
\- Томас.  
  
\- «Цитадель» отправилась в старый Портовый округ, но они выгрузили здесь часть груза, также почти вся команда сошла на берег, - прибывший сразу приступил к докладу, не тратя время на приветствия; его голос был ровным и размеренным, что было особенно заметно на контрасте с хрипотцой Дауда. На нем была маска, какую носили все Китобои, но его форма была темно-синей, а не серой, как у остальных. Корво задумался, что бы это могло означать: высокий ранг или знак отличия.  
  
\- Возникли трудности?  
  
\- Они прибыли в порт этим утром. Мне даже не пришлось платить им — команда уже вовсю чесала языками в пабе. Бандри Ротвильда обнаружили и арестовали портовые служащие Самары. Вероятно, после его последнего визита туда, за его голову назначили приличную награду.  
  
\- Охотно в это верю, - Дауд казался довольным, а Корво гадал, нужно ли ему переживать. Имя Ротвильда казалось отдаленно знакомым, но он не мог вспомнить кто это.  
  
\- Что насчет «Ундины»?  
  
\- Ничего. Где бы Страйд не пряталась, она определенно не ниже по течению, - Дауд нахмурился, постукивая себя по бедру пальцами свободной руки. - Нам нужно организовать больше поисковых отрядов на суше.  
  
Корво терял нить беседы, но Томас кивнул, принимая информацию, и взглянул на крыши.  
  
\- Рульфио, должно быть, скоро закончит занятие с новобранцами. Он будет искать нас наверху.  
  
\- Найдет, мы не так далеко ушли.  
  
Они простояли в тишине несколько мгновений. Дауд не торопился объясняться, а Корво было интересно, собирается ли Томас и дальше игнорировать его присутствие.  
  
\- Могу я спросить о птице?  
  
\- Я нашел его, когда он дрался с двумя крысами, - Дауд говорил так непринужденно, словно обсуждал погоду, и ленивым взмахом ладони указал на дохлую крысу, на которую Томас едва не наступил. - Он кричал так, что я услышал его с крыши.  
  
\- И решил прийти спасти его? - голос Томаса прозвучал озадаченно, но Корво не мог винить его за это. Он сам не понимал мотивов Дауда.  
  
\- Я помог лишь в конце. Он уже одолел двоих и, покалеченный, был готов сцепиться с третьей. Такой боевой дух следует уважать, - для Корво такое объяснение было странным.  
  
Но Томас, по-видимому, понял его.  
  
\- Они достали меня парой оплеух, и я вовсе не был искалечен.  
  
Дауд фыркнул, и Корво, не скрывая собственного удивления, следил за тем, как его лицо преображает усмешка.  
  
\- Чушь собачья. У тебя было сотрясение и перелом руки, не считая двух треснутых ребер.  
  
\- И все же я смог последовать за тобой в Радшор без всякой помощи, испытывая лишь незначительное неудобство.  
  
\- Незначительное неудобство. Это теперь так называется?  
  
Прежде, чем Томас успел ответить, вокруг них сгустились тени, и в проулке появилось еще четыре Китобоя — один, тоже одетый в синий макинтош, остальные трое носили привычную серую униформу. Двое серых Китобоев практически столкнулись, потому что перенеслись почти в одну и ту же точку. Третий успел отпрыгнуть от них, когда они шарахнулись друг от друга в стороны, но споткнувшись, чуть не полетел кубарем.  
  
Китобой в синем прислонился к мусорному баку рядом с Даудом и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, вы нашли, что искали, потому что у меня тут полная, блядь, безнадега.  
  
Томас, пыхтя, протиснулся мимо остальных и присоединился к ним.  
  
\- Да неужели? Обычно, ты настроен более оптимистично в отношении новичков.  
  
Тот, другой, раздраженно покачал головой.  
  
\- Ладно, не совсем они безнадежны, но бесят невероятно. Клянусь Бездной, если мы опять возьмем к себе ребят, приходящихся друг другу роднёй, я отправлю их к Килиану, пусть он возится с ними. Он-то точно выбьет из них всю дурь, прежде чем отправить обратно ко мне.  
  
Дауд подавил улыбку и посмотрел на двух столкнувшихся Китобоев.  
  
\- Павел и Джордан?  
  
Китобой в синем сложил руки на груди и запрокинул голову.  
  
\- У меня таких проблем не было с тех пор, как я учил Алека и Андрея, но они вообще близнецы, что делало ситуацию только хуже. Полагаю, нам повезло, что эти двое хотя бы не пытаются сбросить друг друга с крыши.  
  
Обсуждаемые новобранцы слушали и стояли по стойке смирно, только один нервно ерзал. Когда Дауд повернулся к ним, Корво непроизвольно напрягся, но не смог расслышать в его голосе ни намека на угрозу.  
  
\- В наших рядах есть те, кто приходится друг другу братьями. Они — настоящие профессионалы и не забывают об этом во время миссий. Я жду от вас той же дисциплинированности от вас двоих.  
  
\- Есть, сэр, - оба они сконфуженно кивнули.  
  
Дауд, удовлетворенный их ответом, еще раз смерил их изучающим взглядом.  
  
\- В любом случае, вас распределят по разным патрулям.  
  
Несмотря на то, что его тон не терпел возражений, один из пары занервничал.  
  
\- Но, сэр, - возразил он. - Мы...  
  
\- Если во время миссии что-то пойдет не так, - прервал его Дауд, прищуривая глаза, - тебе, возможно, придется выбирать между спасением одного или остальных членов группы. Ты действительно хочешь выбирать, если вдруг получится так, что тем самым Китобоем окажется твой брат?  
  
А вот _теперь_ Корво услышал в его голосе те самые опасные нотки.  
  
\- Нет, сэр. Прощу прощения, сэр, - Китобой, извиняясь, склонил голову, но, как только Дауд отвернулся, он встал на шажок ближе к брату.  
  
Корво разглядывал собравшихся в тесном проулке убийц, стараясь отследить имена, различить физические отличия, но их маски сводили все его усилия на нет; единственное отличие, что он нашел в их форме — это цвет. Томас был единственным, кого он мог отличить от остальных, кто носил маски.  
  
\- Рульфио, ты, помнится, как-то упоминал, что когда-то занимался птицами? - спросил Дауд, и все присутствующие Китобои моментально переключили фокус своего внимания, забыв о предыдущей теме.  
  
Вновь прибывший в синем, - очевидно, Рульфио, - медленно кивнул и повернул голову к Корво.  
  
\- Мой дед разводил птиц. Они были популярными питомцами среди благородных леди в Тивии. С тех пор много времени прошло.  
  
\- А можешь сказать, кто это? - поинтересовался Томас.  
  
Рульфио наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на Корво поближе.  
  
\- Думаю, что ворона. Не уверен насчет вида. Никогда не уделял много внимания региональным отличиям. Не помню, что бы в Дануолле вообще водились вороны.  
  
Он выпрямился, но склонил голову, что, должно быть, выражало интерес, и не сводил с Корво глаз.  
  
\- Ворон никто не разводит, но дед прикормил дикую стаю. Думал, что приручил их, пока одна из них чуть не выбила ему правый глаз.  
  
Что ж, Корво не мог не признать, что эта идея казалась ему заманчивой, самую малость, безотносительно угроз ощипать и зажарить.  
  
\- Глаз? - оживился один из Китобоев в сером; он тоже наклонился поближе, но держал уважительную дистанцию. - Значит, они агрессивные?  
  
\- Не обязательно, но их легко напугать, а дикие животные всегда непредсказуемы. Вот почему не стоит держать их вблизи от своего лица.  
  
Китобой тут же отшатнулся; его брат, посмеиваясь, слегка толкнул его в плечо.  
  
\- На тебе же маска, дурак, он не сможет тебе навредить.  
  
\- Он ранен? - спросил Рульфио, не обращая внимания на них; те двое, по-видимому припомнив слова Дауда, быстро угомонились. - С левым крылом, похоже, беда.  
  
Корво взглянул на свое крыло и попытался подтянуть его повыше, спрятать от чужих глаз его бесполезность, пока Дауд кратко рассказал о его схватке с крысами. Рульфио задумчиво замычал.  
  
\- Он удивительно спокоен, особенно для раненного, - Рульфио шагнул ближе, и Дауд приподнял повыше руку с сидевшим на запястье Корво; он, похоже, совершенно не возражал, что его Китобои отвлеклись на птицу. - Ты как его поймал? Загнал в угол?  
  
\- Он сам ко мне подошел. И ты думаешь, что кто-то уже приручил его, - Дауд не спрашивал, а констатировал факт, и Корво захотелось тяпнуть его за пальцы, просто чтобы доказать обратное.  
  
\- Именно так, раз уж он не пытался спрятаться. К тому же, он не оцепенел от страха, - Рульфио протянул руку и легонько провел пальцем по его шее. Поглаживание прекратилось раньше, чем Корво успел понять его намерение, а осознав, уставился на него в некотором замешательстве. И как он должен был на это отреагировать? - По крайней мере, он привычный к присутствию людей.  
  
\- Его, наверное, кто-то из знатных купил в качестве питомца, - предположил Томас. - Экзотичные зверушки часто заканчивают на улицах. Помните, Хобсон как-то нашел в канализации рядом с Деловым кварталом аллигатора в ошейнике?  
  
\- Заводят их, пока они маленькие и хорошенькие, и не думают о том, какая это ответственности, пока они не выросли, - тихо фыркнул один из братьев. - Наша мать была такой же, только по отношению к детям.  
  
\- Вы хотите его оставить, сэр? - спросил самый низкий из Китобоев; и самый юный, если судить по голосу.  
  
\- Есть вероятность, что он долго не протянет, - сказал Рульфио; Корво отметил про себя, что тот на несколько дюймов выше Томаса и говорил он с едва заметным тивийским акцентом. - Укусы у крыс грязные. Даже если обрабатывать раны, большинство не выживает, если в кровь попала инфекция.  
  
Услышав такие жизнеутверждающие новости, Корво уставился на Рульфио, но тот, конечно, не заметил.  
  
Дауд взглянул на Корво; тот тоже посмотрел ему прямо к глаза, пытаясь считать выражение его лица. С тем же успехом можно было стараться распознать эмоции у камня.  
  
\- Он боец, думаю, выживет. Я слышал, что вороны умные птицы. Если он поддается обучению, то он может быть полезен.  
  
Корво даже думать не хотел о том, что Дауд имел в виду под его гипотетической полезностью. Попытайся кто-нибудь привязать к нему опасную бритву, он определенно выбил бы чей-нибудь глаз.  
  
\- Волкодавы у нас неплохо прижились. Ворона определенно внесет разнообразие в наш зверинец, - Томас, казалось, уже смирился с этой мыслью, а Рульфио расхохотался.  
  
\- Я как-то слышал о музыкантах в Морли, которые обучали крыс танцевать. Можем отловить несколько и основать собственный цирк. Кстати, о цирке, - он жестом указал на безымянных Китобоев. - С этой компанией я закончил. Нам нужно что-то еще осматривать сегодня?  
  
\- Нет. Если у тебя все, то отправляйся домой, поговори с Килианом. Томас и я встретим тебя там.  
  
Рульфио повернулся к своим ученикам.  
  
\- У вас пятнадцать секунд форы. Используйте только крыши и не дайте мне вас поймать.  
  
Один из троицы взглянул на Дауда, но остальные двое просто кивнули, и Рульфио нетерпеливо замахал на них руками:  
\- Я уже считаю. Пошли-пошли!  
  
Китобои перенеслись почти одновременно, и хоть Корво развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на крыши, он не увидел даже тени отбывших новичков.  
  
Рульфио протяжно выдохнул через маску; словно осенний ветер зашуршал сухими листьями.  
  
\- Фергюсу все еще трудно прятаться в тенях, а Джордан никак не запомнит карту Дануолла, но они не безнадежны, - просто дай им еще немного времени. Сейчас я их переловлю и отправлю практиковаться. Отчет будет у тебя на столе до заката.  
  
\- Постарайся не переломать никому кости, - сказал Дауд. Корво не понял, было ли это шуткой или же нет.  
  
\- Уж постараюсь, - в голосе Рульфио проскакивали нотки веселья. Значит, все-таки шутка, и это было странно, - то, что Дауд и его люди, все как один — убийцы, могли просто шутить и смеяться, как любая другая компания товарищей и добрых друзей.  
  
Корво угрюмо заметил про себя, что у него весь день такой, странный; и не было причин у этого дня становиться обычным и предсказуемым.  
  
Рульфио тоже пропал; остался только Томас. Когда Корво развернулся обратно, то заметил, что Томас в упор разглядывал его, но тот быстро переключил внимание на Дауда.  
  
\- Мне реорганизовать патрули или ты хочешь сам разобраться?  
  
\- Я займусь этим сам, - у Дауда был отсутствующий взгляд. - Я хотел заглянуть еще в пару мест перед возвращением.  
  
Томас промолчал, но спустя несколько секунд, все же отважился возразить.  
  
\- С последнего случая прошло уже несколько месяцев. Ты не думаешь, что ковен Делайлы просто распался и разбежался? Город покинуть не сложно, даже минуя реку, особенно, если водишь знакомство с правильными людьми.  
  
\- Ты так бы и поступил, если бы я умер? Распустил бы Китобоев и жил бы дальше?  
  
В голосе Дауда не было ничего, кроме любопытства, однако Томас напрягся.  
  
\- Нет, сэр, - упрямо вздернул он подбородок.  
  
Даже для Ковро его ответ прозвучал как-то обиженно; вдруг ему стало некомфортно от осознания, что он стал свидетелем чего-то очень личного. Дауд лишь кивнул в ответ на слова Томаса; у Корво снова не получилось прочесть выражение его лица.  
  
\- Нам следует ожидать подобного отношения и от них. Если не из преданности, то из мести. Нас сильно потрепали Смотрители, - мы не можем позволить себе быть застигнутыми врасплох еще раз.  
  
\- Мы и не будем, - пообещал Томас; его плечи все еще были напряжены. Корво смотрел то на одного, то на другого и понял, что запутался окончательно. Несколько секунд они оба молчали.  
  
\- Что ж, - вдруг заговорил Дауд деланно беззаботным тоном, и Корво снова пришлось балансировать, когда тот поднял руку с ним повыше. - По крайней мере, я вернусь не с пустыми руками.  
  
Корво в ответ вздыбил перья, но Томас фыркнул, хотя, может и рассмеялся, - за маской было не разобрать.  
  
\- Ему вряд ли понравятся перемещения, - предупредил Томас. Дауд без всяких предупреждений просто накрыл спину Корво правой ладонью, осторожно прижимая его крылья к бокам. Тот от неожиданности взмахнул пару раз лапами, когда из-под них пропала опора в виде левой руки Дауда; от такого обращения раненное крыло заныло сильнее.  
  
\- Я справлюсь, - сухо ответил Дауд; Томас кивнул и растворился в облаке тьмы и магии.  
  
_«Я тоже»_ , - решил Корво, наблюдая за тем, как под перчаткой ярко вспыхнула чужая метка.  
  
Он выживал и в худших ситуациях, чем эта, выкарабкается и на этот раз.


	3. Трудности обучения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дауда обвиняют в излишней мрачности. Рульфио ведет себя, как засранец (Томас тоже, но не так очевидно). Корво не ожидал, что все будет именно так.  
> Чужой доволен.

Томас оказался прав: Корво ничуть не понравилось.  
  
Эта их способность — перемещение — была очень похожа на его перенос: тот же всплеск силы, те же движения, однако дальность у Дауда была выше, как и функциональность. Основная проблема для Корво заключалась в том, что он, болтаясь в захвате Дауда, никак не контролировал происходящее. Все они двигались вместе, в одном направлении; Корво едва успевал отслеживать начало следующего переноса по вспыхнувшей метке или взмаху руки. Иногда он замечал бегущего рядом Томаса, но мир вокруг чаще бывал размыт, нежели нет, и Корво сосредоточил свои силы на определение своего местонахождения.  
  
Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда они, наконец-то, пошли по знакомой ему местности — заброшенной и полуразрушенной территории вокруг ворот Радшора, — но заваленный мертвыми телами канал привел его в чувство. Он знал, что трупы сюда больше не свозят, однако с прошлого раза их тут стало заметно больше: огромная гниющая масса распространяла в и без того затхлом воздухе Затопленного квартала запах разложения.  
  
Дауда же подобное неудобство, казалось, не смущало: он спустился в канал и, вышагивая по битому кирпичу и прочему мусору мимо трупов, направился ко входу в тоннель, притаившемуся под аркой из покореженного металла; он остановился и посмотрел наверх, и Корво, спустя секунду, заметил, что же привлекло его внимание.  
  
Один из Китобоев в сером ждал впереди, взгромоздясь на самый верх раскуроченного железного остова, прямо напротив входа.  
  
Дауд снова пришел в движение, привлекая к себе внимание; Китобой поднялся на ноги и тоже перенесся вниз.  
  
— Прибыл первым, Павел?  
  
— Да, сэр, — его голос был смутно знакомым, и если Корво правильно запомнил имена, то это был один из братьев, виденных им ранее. — Я потерял остальных из вида по дороге сюда. Не знаю, что их задержало.  
  
— Ты должен приглядывать за своими товарищами, запомни на будущее, — Корво вздрогнул, услышав голос Томаса, и обругал себя за то, что не заметил появления Китобоя. — Однако сегодня это не было частью твоего задания, так что расслабься.  
  
— Ты хорошо справился, — сказал Дауд, и, хоть Корво эта похвала показалась скупой, Павел буквально просиял, что было заметно даже сквозь скрывавшую лицо маску. — Остаток пути следуй за нами.  
  
Китобой бочком подошел к ним и заметил обеспокоенно:  
— Рульфио сказал, что надо оставаться на крышах...  
  
Томас начал что-то отвечать, но слова смазались в неразборчивый гул, когда Дауд перенесся глубже в темный тоннель. В коротких промежутках между переносами Корво слышал шаги двух людей, следовавших за ними, и всплески потревоженной воды. Они сделали остановку, чтобы Дауд отпер дверь в конце тоннеля. Корво с интересом поглядывал на ключ, ведь тот, который он украл, он совершенно точно не возвращал. Они быстро взобрались по грохочущим подъемным цепям и снова оказались снаружи. В прошлый свой визит сюда, Корво столкнулся с целым отрядом, теперь же крошащееся здание, где был расположен офис Дауда, патрулировал всего один Китобой. На глаза Корво попался высокий широкий камин, и он задумался, был ли тот патрульный среди тех, кого он повстречал здесь в прошлый раз.  
  
В тот день он тенью пронесся мимо большинства людей Дауда, но тех, что несли караул снаружи нужного ему здания, пришлось устранять по одному. Обеспокоенный и неуверенный в своих действиях, он задумался тогда над тем, как лучше поступить, и обошелся с ними так же, как и со встававшими на его пути стражниками, — оставил в живых и, ничем не навредив, сгрузил их по очереди в остывший камин.  
  
С тех пор он все реже слышал о загадочных смертях или о Китобоях, замеченных стражей, однако засевшего на задворках сознания беспокойства не становилось от этого меньше: он все думал, что принял неверное решение.  
  
К величайшему облегчению Корво, цепочка переносов наконец-то прервалась: они оказались на железном мостике, расположенном на верхнем уровне, и прошли внутрь здания. Офис Дауда практически не изменился, если не считать исчезнувшую с пола карту Башни Дануолла. К стенам по-прежнему были прислонены доски, но если раньше их покрывали листовки с портретами целей и планами зданий, то теперь там висела карта города, размеченная цветными булавками и нитями пряжи, соединявшими определенные области.  
  
Когда они дошли до письменного стола, Дауд аккуратно спустил его на столешницу и отошел, давая время привыкнуть. Корво поднялся на ноги; его немного вело от боли в крыле, да и во всем теле. Он заметил Томаса; тот встал у окон рядом с лестницей, выглядывая наружу.  
  
Павел же был совсем рядом, стоял у стола, обводя пальцами его край, и поглядывал на Дауда, который подошел к карте и убрал несколько булавок; натянутых нитей такие перемены не потревожили.   
  
— Если Рульфио подтвердит, что ты готов, завтра присоединишься к одному из регулярных патрулей, — сказал Дауд через плечо, перекатывая между пальцами булавку.  
  
— Так точно, сэр, — с готовностью ответил Павел, но, судя по тому, как потерянно он оглядывался вокруг, он не знал, что ему делать дальше. — Он ведь скоро вернется?  
  
— Очень хороший вопрос, — странно, но голос Дауда стал выше, когда он заговорил. — Думаю, зависит от того, сколько времени он собирается потратить, слоняясь без дела.  
  
— Обхохочешься, — Корво вздрогнул, однако оказался не единственным, кого застали врасплох; дрожь в пальцах Павла быстро угасла. И он, и Корво одновременно повернули головы в сторону дверей. Там стоял мужчина в форме Китобоя, но без маски. На вид он был ровесником Корво; у него была темная кожа и коротко стриженные черные волосы. Мужчина отлепился от дверного косяка, к которому прислонялся, и подошел к ним. Корво заметил, что маска висит у него на поясе.  
  
— Не думай, что я самый медленный среди вас. Я просто ждал так долго, что ушел пошарить по брошенным квартирам, вдруг что ценное осталось, — голос определенно принадлежал Рульфио, и был более четким и глубоким без заглушавшего его фильтра маски, однако все еще узнаваемым из-за акцента. Корво ожидал увидеть типично-бледного тивийца, потому ему потребовалось время, чтобы сопоставить сложившийся в голове образ в соответствии с чертами стоявшего прямо перед ним человека.  
  
Поравнявшись со столом, Рульфио взмахнул рукой, бросив Дауду что-то маленькое и яркое. Корво проследил траекторию предмета, и тот на мгновение словно повис в воздухе — маленький вращающийся золотистый ключ, который Дауд поймал за секунду до того, как он прилетел ему в голову. Рульфио же поставил на стол принесенную с собой маленькую круглую баночку и положил рядом что-то похожее на полоски ткани, но затем, почему-то, раздраженно вздохнул.  
  
— Так и знал, что забуду что-нибудь. Павел, не сочтешь за труд сбегать принести чашу чистой воды?  
  
— Воды? — паренек озадаченно склонил голову набок.  
  
— Именно, воды, — Рульфио метнул на него сердитый взгляд. — В чаше, желательно в той, что покрепче, — он махнул рукой в сторону Корво. — Для нашего нового друга.  
  
— А! — Павел вытянулся по струнке, осознав, что от него требовали. — Так точно, сэр!  
  
Он успел сделать три шага до двери прежде, чем опомнился и перенесся. Рульфио тихо фыркнул со смеху.  
  
— Они всегда такие нетерпеливые, новички, — Корво увидел, как он адресовал Дауду хитрую ухмылку. — Всегда оставляй птице воду, может, даже в нескольких местах. Когда ему станет лучше, то он сможет искать ее снаружи, но до того момента не давай ему страдать от обезвоживания.  
  
Дауд отвлеченно хмыкнул в знак согласия и, слегка нахмурившись, снова обратил взгляд на карту города. Рульфио громко постучал костяшками по столу, привлекая его внимание.  
  
— Хватит уже, потом подумаешь. Обрати свое внимание сюда.  
  
Корво напрягся, настороженно следя за Даудом, потому как тот выглядел опасно близким к применению силы, однако он отвернулся от карты безо всяких комментариев. Правда взгляд его был таким темным и тяжелым, что Корво подивился самообладанию Рульфио, который в ответ лишь выгнул вопросительно бровь.  
  
— Вода?  
  
— Да, я слышал тебя, — Дауд медленно подошел к ним, и морщины на его лбу разгладились, когда он сосредоточил внимание на Корво. — А что насчет еды? Что они едят?  
  
Рульфио хохотнул. Глубокий звук без маски вышел таким заразительным, что Корво тоже захотелось улыбнуться, несмотря на тот факт, что речь шла о нем.  
  
— Вороны-то? Да практически все, так что найти еду для него будет не сложно. Запомни, что нравится ему больше прочего. Если ты всерьез собираешься его дрессировать, то тебе пригодятся лакомства для поощрения.  
  
— Совсем как с волкодавами.  
  
— Не совсем, птицы могу быть более привередливыми. Я бы предложил кормить его регулярно, утром и вечером, и посмотреть, что ему больше по вкусу, — Рульфио друг выпрямился. — Ах да, и убери куда нибудь свои бумаги и книги. Скорее всего, его не приучали к дому.  
  
Что ж, это было неловко.  
  
— Чудесно. Сделаю это прямо сейчас, на случай если так, — Корво не хотелось даже думать, что могло бы стать следствие подобного его поведения, и он решил про себя, что не станет утраивать тут бардак. Дауд тем временем убрал со стола некоторые документы, но оставил практически все книги. — А ты многое помнишь о птицах.  
  
— Ты знаешь, это даже странно — столько времени прошло с тех пор, как я вообще о чем-то подобном вспоминал, но кажется, что чем больше я напрягаю память, тем больше знаний возвращается, — Рульфио замолчал на мгновение, лицо его впервые стало абсолютно серьезным, а после он кивнул на принесенные с собой вещи, оставленные на столе. — Это от укусов.  
  
— Ты же _был занят_.  
  
— Ну, знаешь ли, надо же чем-то себя занять, когда ждешь кого-то, столь же медлительного, как ты, — усмехнулся Рульфио, едва увернувшись от оплеухи Дауда. — И хорошо, что я задержался. Ты ведь, определенно, ждал, что я принесу тебе все это барахло, чтобы не посылать за ним кого-то еще.  
  
— Я знал, что принесешь, — просто сказал Дауд, пропустив мимо ушей ответное фырканье. Он взял в руки металлическую баночку. — Что это?  
  
— По дороге я заскочил к Леону, спросил что-нибудь против инфекции. Тут та же смесь, что обычно используем мы.  
  
— А для птиц она безопасна? — Дауд скрутил крышку, придирчиво изучая содержимое.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, в состав не входит ничего ядовитого. Он сказал, что лечил ею волкодавов, — объяснил Рульфио. — Подойдет и вороне. Могу намазать, если подержишь его.  
  
Так Корво снова обнаружил себя пойманным и обездвиженным руками Дауда, пока Рульфио занимался его крылом. Он обходился с ним бережно, осторожно раздвигал перья, чтобы найти места укусов и промокнуть их салфеткой с нанесенной на нее мазью. Но все это действо было крайне неприятным, а когда на ранки нажимали чуть сильнее, то еще и болезненным. Стоило Рульфио отступить на шаг, как Корво заизвивался, вынуждая Дауда отпустить себя.  
  
— Я оставлю это здесь, — Рульфио определил баночку на один из столов поблизости, пока Корво встряхивался, топорща перья; когда он поднял голову, то заметил вернувшегося Павла, пинком закрывшего за собой дверь. — Правила те же, что и для твоих ранений. И постарайся наносить мазь ежедневно.  
  
Дауд кивнул, когда Павел с глухим стуком поставил чашу из темной керамики на стол. Толстодонная и полная до краев, она даже не качнулась, когда Корво осторожно запрыгнул на ее край. Он внезапно осознал силу своей жажды, ведь ничего не ел и не пил почти целые сутки, но, быстро поняв, что нужно делать, наклонился и зачерпнул воду клювом. Это было неловко и неряшливо, и захватывало все его внимание. Он понял, что упустил нить разговора, когда выпрямился и поймал только окончание последней фразы, произнесенной Рульфио.  
  
— … соорудить для него клетку?  
  
На миг Корво забыл как дышать, в груди стало тесно и холодно. Он даже не думал, что такое возможно, хотя стоило бы, ведь это именно то, что люди делали с птицами. Но это было не важно, не важно было даже то, что он ранен, он не стал бы...  
  
— Нет, — отказался Дауд, и облегчение, сменившее собой охвативший его ужас, оставило внутри Корво слабость. — Если посадить его в западню, то во всем этом не будет никакого смысла. Его можно будет обучить возвращаться сюда?  
  
— Дело не в том, чтобы не давать ему выбраться. Но если ты будешь хорошо его кормить до того, как он поправится и сможет улететь, то он будет знать куда вернуться, когда проголодается. Может даже следовать за тобой по всему городу, если ты сумеешь ему понравиться. А вот как учить его трюкам посложнее тот еще вопрос, — под конец в голосе Рульфио появилось сомнение.  
  
— А для чего конкретно ты хочешь его использовать? — спросил Томас, заговорив впервые с тех пор, как занял позицию у окна, и Корво мысленно поблагодарил его за любопытство. Он бы тоже хотел узнать.  
  
— Возможно, для разведки или предупреждения об опасности. Может даже, чтобы приносить что-нибудь или устанавливать ловушки, если он достаточно способный, — Корво встретился с ним взглядом, когда тот посмотрел задумчиво посмотрел на него. — Зависит от того, с чем он может справиться.  
  
Рульфио помолчал немного, обдумывая его слова.  
  
— Ты подобрал его просто потому, что тебе стало его жалко, так ведь?  
  
Дауд ощетинился, но тут отрывисто и хрипло засмеялся Томас.  
  
— У тебя есть дурная привычка приводить домой бродяжек.  
  
— Ты был одним из таких бродяжек, — напомнил ему Дауд. — И ты всегда можешь вернуться туда, откуда пришел.  
  
— Приму к сведению, сэр, — отозвался Томас, но в голосе его не прозвучало ни тени искренности. Корво озадаченно наблюдал за тем, как они поддевают друг друга.  
  
В их общении было место привязанности, теплу и доверию, поэтому они дразнили опаснейшего человека в Дануолле, не боясь последствий. Увидев преданность Китобоев в действии, Корво решил, что она основана на силе, что Дауд даровал им. Но его представление об их взаимодействии друг с другом резко контрастировало с действительностью. Он что-то упускал из виду.  
  
— Честно говоря, это мой дед был экспертом по птицам, не я, — прошло какое-то время, прежде чем Рульфио снова заговорил о Корво, возвращая присутствующих к предыдущей теме. — Я только ухаживал за ними, так что помню лишь основы. Так что тебе лучше бы найти специалистов в этой сфере. Ну или хотя бы книги соответствующие, если не хочешь привлекать профессионала.  
  
Дауд прислонился к столу и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Звучит так, словно у тебя есть конкретные предложения.  
  
— Собрание библиотеки Башни Дануолла имеет довольно обширный...  
  
— Нет, — безапелляционно отрезал Дауд, однако Рульфио не удивился.  
  
— Тогда Академия Натурфилософии, если ты не прочь прокатиться на рельсомобиле и пройтись еще пешком. Их библиотека всяко больше, да и древнее, однако некоторые из книг писались не для рядового читателя.  
  
— Будет не лишним прихватить оттуда еще что-нибудь, раз уж у нас будет возможность выбирать, — Томас наконец-то отошел от окна и присоединился к компании у стола. — Они будут слишком заняты, чтобы заметить пропажу мелочевки то тут, то там, по крайней мере, пока не будет уже поздно.  
  
Казалось, Корво стоило бы осуждать этот план, но он и сам промышлял воровством столько раз, что и не перечесть — и не всегда ради успешности заговора Лоялистов. Отказаться от привычки оказалось сложнее, чем он думал: первые пару недель после возвращения в Башню он то и дело ловил себя на том, что почти упихал в карман какую-нибудь безделицу, не заметив, как схватил ее.  
  
Так что, осуждать кого-то ему было трудно.  
  
Кроме того, острая белоснежная ухмылка Рульфио была крайне заразительной.  
  
— Знания и выгода. Как тут можно отказаться?  
  
И Дауд сдался, тяжело вздохнув напоследок.   
  
— Полагаю, что книги мы сможем продать, в случае если он издохнет.  
  
— Вот это настрой, — Рульфио наклонился к столу, стремясь поравняться с Корво; тот едва справился с желанием отступить на несколько шагов назад. — Слышал, пернатый? Считай, ты уже нам полезен.  
  
— А как Вы его назовете? — вопрос Павла застал всех врасплох. А Корво ужасно захотелось отвесить ему подзатыльник.  
  
Дауд принял озадаченный вид, словно эта мысль даже не приходила ем в голову. Рульфио издал неопределенный звук и выпрямился.  
  
— Не слишком ли рано об этом говорить? Нет гарантий, что он переживет следующие несколько дней.  
  
— Тогда точно стоит дать ему имя, — настойчиво возразил Павел. — Разве не по этой причине люди сразу дают имена младенцам? Чтобы привязать их души или что-то вроде?  
  
— Согласно писаниям Аббатства, новорожденному дается имя, чтобы Чужой не смог затащить его беззащитную душу в Бездну и поглотить, — сухим менторским тоном объяснил Томас, заставив их маленькую компанию улыбнуться.  
  
— Ну, решать тебе — твой же питомец, — Рульфио повернулся к Дауду, лениво пожимая плечом. — Но помни, что это ответственное дело. Мой дед никогда не давал птицам имена, пока не убеждался, что хочет оставить их. Говорил, что раз дал чему-то имя, то теперь оно твое.  
  
Дауд, по виду, еще сомневался, и Корво таращился на него, всеми силами тщась вложить в свой взгляд послание: _«Даже не смей»_.  
  
— Можно назвать его Корво, — внезапно предложил Томас, и все присутствующие обернулись к нему, уставились удивленно. Включая Корво. Тот лишь пожал плечами и, как ни в чем ни бывало, принялся объяснять свой выбор: — Это означает _«ворона»_ по-серконски, разве нет?  
  
Выглядел он при этом совершенно серьезным, хоть так и не казалось. Корво смотрел на него ошеломленно, с подозрением. У него и так уже жизнь такая, что обхохочешься, и сейчас она стремительно скатывалась в полный абсурд.  
  
— Мы не станем называть его Корво, — категорично отказался Дауд.  
  
— А он, кажется, отзывается на имя, — просиял Павел, не заметив каким взглядом одарил его Дауд. — Он смотрит на того, кто его произносит. Смотрите. Корво!  
  
Он позвал его — короткий выдох, звонкий голос, — и хоть Корво понимал, что это плохая идея, что надо оставаться как можно более незаметным, он не смог удержаться, чтобы не позлить Дауда немного. Да и не хотелось ему, чтобы к нему прилипло какое-нибудь другое имя, выдуманное Китобоями.  
  
Так что он резко повернулся к Павлу, шагнул вперед и склонил голову на бок, так, как сделала бы птица, услышав интересный звук.  
  
За его спиной тяжело вздохнул Дауд.  
  
— Павел.  
  
Китобой застыл на месте, вероятно, наконец уловив интонацию Дауда.  
  
— Ох, да не будь ты с ним так строг, — встрял Рульфио прежде, чем Дауд успел снова открыть рот. Не нужно было хорошо знать этого человека, чтобы понять, что восторг в его голосе означает проблемы лично для тебя. Но Корво чувствовал, как внутри зудит собственное веселье. — Это хороший вариант.  
  
Дауд сурово нахмурил брови.  
  
— Рульфио...  
  
Но Китобой лишь проигнорировал предупреждение.  
  
— Если кто-то спросит чего это ты такой мрачный, ты можешь ответить абсолютно честно, и все будут думать, что ты говоришь о птице.  
  
Дауд взвился и, зарычав, как волкодав, бросился на Рульфио; Корво подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Рульфио метнулся к двери, хохоча на ходу, Павел споткнулся и выпалил что-то между воплем и ругательством, когда перенесся прочь, хотя ему ничего не угрожало. Томас просто молча испарился, пока Дауд отвлекся, но в последнюю секунду Корво заметил, что у того вздрагивали плечи.   
  
Дауд прекратил погоню сразу же, как Рульфио исчез из вида, развернулся и пошел обратно к столу, всем своим видом — от напряженной прямой спины до сердитого выражения — нагнетая обстановку недовольства. Корво смотрел на него немного растерянно, но больше с приятным удивлением. Дауд встретился с ним взглядом, и складка между бровей как будто стала глубже.  
  
— Предатель, — мрачно уронил Дауд и схватил с ближайшего стола бумагу и перьевую ручку. И Корво не удержался.  
  
Раскатисто расхохотаться в птичьем теле не вышло, звук получился мягче и тише, чем в его предыдущие попытки заговорить. А выражение, с которым Дауд посмотрел на него, рассмешило его еще сильнее.  
  
***  
Терпение Корво терял быстро, причем всегда. Он осознавал эту слабость и честно старался побороть ее за все годы, что нес чрезвычайно скучные обязанности телохранителя, в чем и заключалась основная его работа Королевским Защитником. Корво знал, что задави он свою скуку и останься во дворце, — не оказался бы сейчас в столь затруднительном положении.  
  
Однако терпение подвело его и на этот раз: сидя на столе и наблюдая за пишущим что-то Даудом, он быстро заскучал.  
  
На столе был порядок: не считая недавно принесенной чаши с водой, тут было несколько книг, аккуратная стопка бумаги и тощая пачка листовок с объявлениями о розыске, которую Дауд сейчас использовал, как подложку для своего листа. Исследовать тут было нечего и Корво переключился на самого Дауда.  
  
Слова, что писал Дауд, казались слишком крупными для его взгляда, впрочем, как и всё вокруг. Попытка все же прочесть написанное, невзирая на изменившееся строение глаз и зрение, привела лишь к тому, что у Корво незамедлительно разболелась голова. Он подошел ближе, наступая на бумагу, повернул голову набок, чтобы проверить не будет ли легче читать только одним глазом, но тут Дауд повернулся к нему и резко дунул прямо в клюв.  
  
Корво отскочил назад, издав возмущенный звук, и бестолково заморгал.  
  
Дауд хмыкнул в ответ — короткий выдох, который можно было бы принять за предвестник смеха, — и протянул ему руку. Корво перешел к нему на запястье и замер в замешательстве. Он ведь даже не задумался над своим действием, просто откликнулся рефлекторно на жест, что уже начал становится привычным. Похоже, к телу прилагалось больше инстинктов, чем он предполагал. Корво твердо решил впредь внимательнее следить за своими порывами.  
  
Дауд никуда его не понес, просто наклонился и ссадил Корво на пол, но затем встал сам и направился на выход из офиса. Корво озадаченно наблюдал, пока за Даудом не закрылась дверь, но когда снаружи зашелестели шепотом голоса — Дауда и чей-то более высокий, возможно, одного из часовых, — он не стал прислушиваться, и отправился исследовать помещение.  
  
Здесь было прохладно, а воздух вовсе не был затхлым — широкий провал в крыше и, по большей части, лишенные стекол окна никак не препятствовали сквознякам. Корво не потребовалось много времени, чтобы обойти все помещение, даже с его нынешними размерами и скоростью. Привыкая к окружавшему его пространству, он сунул свой клюв во все укромные уголки, какие только сумел отыскать, прошелся подо всеми столами и комодами, обошел каждую стопку книг, лежавших на полу.  
  
Пролезть он мог практически везде, разве что разок ему пришлось панически вырываться их узкого прохода между шкафом и стеной, где он, взъерошенный и покрытый пылью, едва не застрял. Неприятное чувство кольнуло его, когда он в какой-то момент заметил, что Дауд вернулся за стол: Корво не увидел и не услышал, как ассасин прошел мимо. Наверное, тот продолжил работу над отчетом, или что-он там писал, но время от времени поднимал взгляд, — чтобы найти его, подозревал Корво.  
  
Стеклянные двери, ведущие к остальному пространству базы были закрыты, но Корво замечал случайных Китобоев, снующих по коридору, если кто-то из них останавливался, чтобы заглянуть сквозь стекло в кабинет. Оставив поиски выхода из офиса, Корво пролез через дырку в стене: нагретый солнцем железный мостик излучал тепло, да и в целом снаружи температура была чуточку приятнее, чем внутри здания. Мостик загораживал вид на лабиринт из примыкающих друг к другу домов и переходов между ними, но, когда Корво прошел по крыше к соседнему дому, чтобы рассмотреть все как следует, шарканье ботинок по черепице предупредило его о присутствии часового за секунду до того, как тот появился в поле зрения. Корво тут же замер на месте, но часовой быстро его обнаружил.  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга долгую секунду, прежде чем часовой шагнул ближе и сел на корточки у самого края перехода.  
  
— Ну, здравствуй.  
  
Корво от удивления раззявил клюв. Голос часового был не просто высоким, он был _женским_. Он пригляделся и... и да, действительно, под толстой парусиной и грубой кожей безликой формы, делавшей Китобоев практически бесполыми, угадывались изгибы груди и бедер.  
  
Озадаченный, он немедленно перевел взгляд на ее лицо. Ему доводилось слышать, что некоторые подразделения городской стражи принимали в свои ряды женщин, он даже читал, что дамы служили Королевскими защитниками. Корво и сам знал многих женщин, которые умели драться, но никогда лично не встречал тех, кто связал с этим свою профессию.  
  
До этих самых пор, по крайней мере. Он бы и не понял, если бы она с ним не заговорила: наверняка, она не была тут единственной, остальных он мог просто проглядеть. Корво и представить себе не мог, что Дауд допустил бы подобное, поэтому даже не присматривался. Он вдруг задумался, а не случилось ли так, что среди тех, кого он оставил когда-то в холодном камине в странных и смущающих позах, оказалась женщина; ему одновременно стало и стыдно, и смешно.  
  
Часовая издала странный звук и пошевелила пальцами, словно подзывая капризную кошку.  
  
— Ну же. Иди сюда, дружок.  
  
Он отвернулся от нее и направился обратно внутрь, исследовать второй этаж, проигнорировав разочарованный стон за своей спиной. Само собой, прошлый раз часовые и близко не были столь доброжелательны. Корво стало любопытно, что же Дауд сказал ей.  
  
Он и на Дауда демонстративно не обратил никакого внимания, когда тот поднял голову от своей писанины, чтобы проследить его путь до лестницы (еще ему пришлось игнорировать собственное заходившееся сердце, игнорировать порывы прятаться и красться).  
  
_Тебе не нужно прятаться, ты уже спрятался, он не знает кто ты. Забудь о нем._  
  
Судя по нижней, ступеньки доставали ему до макушки, а значит — карабкаться наверх было бы небезопасно, однако металлические перила сбоку от лестницы практически касались пола. Он замешкался на мгновение, но опыт с каретой не прошел впустую, и, неловко цепляясь клювом на металл, стараясь не особо тревожить крыло, ему удалось взобраться на перила.  
  
Осторожно ступая лапами по гладкому склону перил, Корво поднялся наверх. Сквозняк из разбитых окон легонько ворошил ему перья. Пришлось перепрыгнуть небольшой зазор в том месте, где перила поворачивали и уходили в сторону, ограждая балкон второго яруса. Однако наверху исследовать было практически нечего. Всё, начиная от спального места до опрокинутого шкафа в дальнем углу, почти полностью совпадало с его туманными воспоминаниями.  
  
Вплотную к перилам стояли несколько ящиков, достаточно близко, чтобы Корво мог спуститься на них, но чтобы дотянуться до чего-нибудь еще, ему пришлось бы спрыгнуть с них вниз, да и все равно он был слишком мал, чтобы найти для себя что-то полезное. Он еще несколько раз прошелся по перилам туда-сюда и, наконец, замер с несчастным видом.  
  
Там, в проулке, когда другие варианты казались опасными или попросту отсутствовали, вся эта затея казалась достаточно простой. Теперь же, когда он оказался здесь, неуверенность успешно отвоевывала свое законное место: он не обдумал как следует все возможные последствия своего выбора.  
  
Раненый и уязвимый, мающийся от безделья и лишенный возможности общаться, даже если бы захотел, он оказался на одной территории, замкнутой и небольшой, с людьми, которые убили бы его, не задумываясь, узнай они, кто он на самом деле.  
  
И уже сейчас Корво мог с уверенностью сказать, что скука станет для него одной из самых важных проблем.  
  
***  
Засыпать Корво не планировал: еще не было и полудня, да и в безопасности он себя пока не почувствовал. Однако в комнате было тихо, если не считать скрипа пера Дауда по бумаге: странно, но этот звук успокаивал. По личному опыту Корво знал, что раны и усталость возьмут свое, поэтому даже не удивился особо, когда вдруг сморгнул, выныривая из оцепенения, и поднял голову с груди, куда она опустилась абсолютно без его ведома.  
  
Он огляделся, гадая, сколько проспал. Освещение вокруг успело измениться, а когда он посмотрел вниз, то заметил рядом со столом Дауда еще нескольких Китобоев; ну не могло пройти так уж много времени.  
  
А потом он обернулся и увидел, что книги в спальне Дауда зависли в воздухе над полками.  
  
Вместе с осознанием пришла и волна мурашек, прокатившаяся по коже, да так, что перья встали дыбом. Последний раз Корво виделся с Чужим во сне после спасения Эмили на Кингспэрроу. Тогда они и распрощались, а нехватка судьбоносных решений должна была заставить бога окончательно утратить интерес, — по крайней мере, так считал Корво, который не рассчитывал на повторную встречу с ним.  
  
Он знал правила игры: Чужой редко являлся к нему сам, поэтому Корво спустился вниз, чтобы поискать его там, но споткнулся в конце перил, соскользнул с них и неловко приземлился на пол.  
  
Сперва он направился к столу, остановившись достаточно далеко, чтобы разглядеть лица собравшихся, а не их сапоги. Как обычно бывало в Бездне, люди не двигались, замерли статуями, извлеченные из обычного мира в какой-то момент времени.  
  
Дауд стоял, опираясь руками на стол, застыл с открытым ртом, пойманный посреди предложения. Четверо Китобоев в разных позах стояли вокруг стола, сосредоточенно внимая: трое в сером, один в синем. Корво еще раз взглянул на них и отправился дальше.  
  
Через дверь он видел, как потоки воды стремятся ввысь, задевая железный мостик, однако прямо за порогом земля исчезала, а этот самый мостик парил в Бездне вне пределов досягаемости. Там же болтались случайные фрагменты зданий и тротуара: будь Корво человеком, ему бы пришлось прибегнуть к переносу, чтобы достигнуть их. Он остановился и растерянно огляделся в пустой комнате.  
  
— Я предупреждал, чтобы ты был осторожнее, Корво.  
  
Он тут же развернулся. Чужой парил в пустом пространстве за спиной Дауда, изучая расцвеченную карту с полным безразличием. Корво вздохнул и подошел ближе. Чужой, обернувшись к нему, ждал, но хранил молчание даже тогда, когда тот встал к нему вплотную. Корво таращился на него снизу и вдруг осознал, что перед ним единственное существо, с которым, в общем, не обязательно разговаривать вслух.  
  
_«Предупреждал о чем?»_  
  
— Старая Ветошь прожила много жизней, и большую часть этих украденных лет она провела, изучая тайные знания, о которых многие даже и не мечтали. Ее навыки управления Бездной не имеют себе равных в мире смертных. Что, как я вижу, ты узнал на собственной шкуре.  
  
Он присел на корточки: движение вышло странное, слишком текучее для человека, несмотря на его внешний вид, от чего разум Корво с трудом воспринял такую картину. Чужой медленно протянул к нему руку — движение тягучее и все еще немного _неправильное_ , — но прежде, чем он успел дотронуться, тело Корво выломало болью, а кожу покалывало, словно он стоял слишком близко от Стены света; каким-то образом он вошел в подобие резонанса с сущностью перед ним.  
  
Корво поспешно отступил, а Чужой убрал руку, хотя все еще цепко держал взглядом.  
  
— Ты не можешь видеть, как хитро сплетено твое новое тело, но оно создано потрясающе цельным. Каждая ниточка Бездны на своем месте.  
  
Он жестикулировал, пока говорил, до странного похожий на ребенка с игрушкой, у Корво даже сердце защемило от такой картины, но меж тем безудержный интерес Чужого схлынул.  
  
— Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Она давно освоила это умение и не упускала шанса его отточить. Однако мне любопытно, насколько хорошо ты сумеешь освоиться в этом обличье.  
  
_«Да тебе же нравится все это»_ , — озарило Корво, и будь на месте Чужого кто другой, он бы почувствовал себя преданным. А так новое знание просто встало на свое место в ряду таких же откровений, до которых ему приходилось доходить своим умом.  
  
Это же был Чужой. Разумеется, ему такое нравилось.  
  
— Должен признать, я полагал твою историю оконченной. Было слишком мало вероятностей, в которых ты бы стал кем-то еще, кроме как верным телохранителем новой императрицы. А вот такое развитие событий было слишком невероятным, чтобы случиться на самом деле, — Чужой встал в полный рост, тяжелым взглядом бездонных глаз пригвождая Корво к месту. — Так что, да. Я заинтригован.  
  
Корво понадеялся, что мысленно транслирует ту же нехватку энтузиазма, которую испытывает. То, что Чужому было _интересно_ , для Корво оборачивалось _сущим наказанием_.  
  
— И ваша новая форма взаимодействия с Даудом, — а вот этого Корво уже не хотел слышать, особенно, если Чужой собирался отпускать комментарии относительно цепочки его выборов, однако их встречи никогда не были желанными. — Убийца императрицы. Человек, которого ты пощадил. И после всего, что он сделал, ты нашел убежище именно в его доме. Странное место для проявления доверия.  
  
Корво физически не мог насупить брови, потому лишь громко прищелкнул клювом, чтобы выразить свое недовольство.  
  
_«Доверие тут ни при чем»_.  
  
— И впрямь, — Корво казалось, что над ним подтрунивают, хотя не понимал, за что. — Какими бы ни были твои причины, теперь у тебя есть шанс увидеть, к чему привело твое милосердие. Надеюсь, зрелище будет захватывающим.  
  
К счастью, Чужой не ждал ответа, потому что все то немногое, что Корво хотел сказать, определенно нельзя было назвать вежливым, однако Бездна вокруг них не спешила рассеиваться. Они постояли в тишине еще немного. Корво колебался, не хотел спрашивать, догадывался, что ответ уже знает, но не мог не попытаться.  
  
_«Можешь разбить это колдовство? Вернуть мне прежний вид?»._  
  
Чужой склонил голову на бок, а выражение его лицо снова стало пустым и лишенным всякого сочувствия.  
  
— У меня нет любимчиков, Корво. Что творят мои меченные друг с другом, не моя забота.  
  
Значит, мог, но не хотел. Корво разочаровался, но не удивился.  
  
Но Чужой еще не закончил говорить:  
— Но Старой Ветоши я тоже не оказываю покровительства. Она может изменить тебя, но со всеми ее знаниями и умениями, она не отважится бросить вызов мне. К тому же, не в ее власти забрать то, что я даровал тебе.  
  
Корво моргнул растерянно, а потом на него буквально свалилось понимание. _Метка!_ В суматохе сегодняшнего дня он даже не подумал использовать свои способности, будучи вороной.  
  
Он скосил глаз на раненое левое крыло, но перья по-прежнему оставались черными, не давая увидеть ничего, что напоминало бы метку Чужого. Но это не значило, что ее там не было: вероятно, она просто была на коже, сокрытая от глаз под перьями, точно так же, как прежде он прятал метку под перчатками. Вот только как теперь призвать Бездну, если он больше не мог пользоваться руками?  
  
Он обернулся на Чужого, — вопросы роились в голове и бессмысленно булькали в глотке, — но в комнате было пусто. Он даже расстроиться не успел, как привычная тьма сгустилась вокруг, вытягивая его из Бездны.  
  
Проснулся Корво резко и тут же длинно и заполошно вдохнул; он так и сидел на перилах наверху. Быстро осмотрев комнату, убедился, что все книги стоят на своих местах. Сквозь извечные облака над Дануоллом на деревянный пол внизу лился теплый оранжевый свет; время близилось к вечеру.  
  
Корво не слезал с перил, думал. Он не ждал, что все сработает так же, как когда он был человеком, но все же, чтобы призвать большую часть своих способностей он использовал жесты, которые теперь просто не мог изобразить. Но вот, чтобы активировать Темное зрение раньше достаточно было просто моргнуть, поэтому он решил начать с него, моргал то быстро, то медленно, пытаясь ощутить силу, но лишь чувствовал себя полным дураком. Попробовать что-то другое не было возможности, а в уголках глаз зудело странное ощущение...  
  
Что-то двинулось _вбок_ по глазным яблокам, достаточно прозрачное, чтобы он мог видеть сквозь, и вдруг мир расцвел оттенками оранжевого, а Бездна завибрировала под кожей знакомым, почти успокаивающим, потоком. Корво едва не каркнул победно, сдержался в последний момент, ограничившись радостными подпрыгиваниями.  
  
Так как же это все-таки работало? Руки-то оказались не нужны.  
  
Он снова моргнул, сосредоточивший на непривычном ему третьем веке: двигалось оно до того странно, что по коже ползли мурашки. Мощь Бездны отхлынула, вернулось прежнее ограниченное зрение.  
  
_«Ага. Понял»._  
  
Корво потренировался еще немного, то активируя, то смаргивая Темное зрение, делая перерывы, чтобы не выдохнуться — совсем не хотелось мучиться раскалывающей голову болью. Способность была все той же, что и раньше: подсвечивались предметы, что могли бы ему пригодиться, рассредоточенные этажом ниже, изредка желтой вспышкой в поле зрения появлялся силуэт — это кто-то из Китобоев шел мимо по коридору или шмыгал рядом с мостиком снаружи; в самом офисе было пусто.  
  
У Корво не было Сердца, которое указало бы на местоположение рун, а зрение не перестроилось, чтобы заменить его. Однако каждый раз, когда он активировал Темное Зрение, то за самой границе слышимости улавливал тихое шипение заговоренных костей. Стоило сосредоточиться на звуке и он стал гораздо четче, острее, и Корво был уверен, что отыщет источник, ориентируясь только на него.  
  
Ближайшая кость была явно где-то под лестницей. Взглянув вниз, он по памяти прикинул, где же может быть тайник, и решил, что она спрятана в том большом сундуке рядом со столами, стоящими за доской. Сквозь Зрение он заметил, что в сундуке, помимо руны, лежал набор болтов для арбалета, зажигательные дротики и множество флаконов, вроде как, с бальзамом Пьеро. Где-то тут были другие руны, звавшие Корво: их песни были тише и слабее, их зов манил обернуться и шел, скорее, снаружи базы, нежели из ее глубины.  
  
Он развернулся, определяя точное направление, когда яркая желтая вспышка заполнила все поле зрения, ослепляя его. Корво отшатнулся, на секунду теряя равновесие, проморгался, возвращая себе нормальное зрение, и увидел перед собой красный Даудов макинтош.  
  
Дауд выгнул бровь, глядя на него, а Корво ощутил укол стыда: он был уверен, что в офисе никого не было, а значит — не заметил и не услышал, как Дауд вошел обратно и поднялся наверх. _Позорище_.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы как-то озвучить свои мысли, Дауд наклонился и поставил на ящик рядом с перилами то, что принес с собой. Корво узнал прежнюю чашу с водой, но отвернулся прежде, чем увидел второй предмет.  
  
— Если не понравится, вини во всем Рульфио, — сказал убийца.  
  
Корво не успел проявить интерес, заметил, что Дауд подошел ближе, протягивая к нему руку. Корво покосился на нее с опаской — у Дауда сейчас не было причин забирать его, да и рука была слишком высоко, чтобы он мог на нее забраться. Это выглядело, скорее как попытка дотронуться...  
  
_«О, нет. Вот уж нет»_. Корво поспешно уклонился и, ощетинившись, предупреждающе зашипел. Звук вышел не настолько устрашающим, как он надеялся, но зато остановил непрошеную ласку, как и было задумано.   
  
Ну в самом деле, были пределы тому, что он готов был позволить.  
  
Дауд примирительно поднял руки; выглядел он при этом скорее довольным, чем обиженным.  
  
— Ладно-ладно. Как хочешь.  
  
Пока он спускался вниз, Корво не сводил с него взгляда и внутренне возмущался нехватке у себя хоть каких-нибудь устрашающих атрибутов, но потом обернулся посмотреть, что Дауд оставил на ящике рядом с водой. Это оказалось блюдце с несколькими белыми кубиками — китовым мясом, как он понял, спустя мгновение, — и чем-то, похожим на нарезанную дольками грушу.  
  
Есть, когда у тебя нет зубов, было странно и непривычно, но вороны явно справлялись с заглатыванием пищи, не жуя, лучше, чем люди: кусок мяса поменьше, оторванный от кубика, на своем пути вниз по горлу практически не встретил никаких препятствий. Корво бы отдал предпочтение сладкой груше, коль скоро мясо оказалось холодным и жестким, однако он был слишком голоден, чтобы быть слишком разборчивым.  
  
Корво приканчивал последний кусочек мяса, когда понял, что внизу велась оживленная беседа, обрывки которой доносились и до него, оставалось только прислушаться. Он задумался на мгновение — что бы они там ни обсуждали, он, скорее всего, нашел бы предмет беседы тревожным, а то и вовсе неприемлемым с нравственной точки зрения. С другой стороны, сейчас он был сыт и настроение было самое благостное.  
  
Чрезмерное любопытство было другой его характерной чертой, доставлявшей ему немало неприятностей, однако, даже знаю эту свою особенность, он все равно запрыгнул обратно на перила и наклонился вперед, вслушиваясь в то, что говорил незнакомый голос.   
  
— … оставили в назначенном месте. Они заплатили полную сумму, вероятно, они еще не раз обратятся к рам в будущем.  
  
_«Твою же мать...»._ Работа — значит, убийство. Внутри что-то холодно поджалось, а весь настрой улетучился, словно и не было. Он сам не понял, почему так удивился. Они же были убийцами, так они зарабатывали себе на жизнь. Но он все же надеялся... что ж, не важно, на что он надеялся.  
  
Если бы он наклонился немного вбок, то сумел бы разглядеть маску и цвет макинтоша докладывавшего Китобоя, хотя он терялся в догадках, с чего вдруг все это его так обеспокоило. В нынешнем своем положении он ничего не смог бы сделать. Корво уселся прямее и провел когтем по перилам: метал негромко запел.  
  
— На этот раз никто не ранен? — спросил Дауд.  
  
— Мы легко справились, без суматохи и потерь. Мы дольше взламывали сейф, чем крались мимо охраны. Владко говорил, что у него было так же.  
  
_«Погодите-ка»_. Корво снова поднял голову, и будь он не ладен, если в нем вновь не вспыхнула искорка надежды. Этого чувства и быть-то не должно, но странная у асассинов, наверное, была работа, коли обошлась без убийства.  
  
— Некоторые из молодняка до сих пор ноют, — с довольными интонациями в голосе продолжил Китобой, — они скучают по дракам. Думают, что перебить всех будет быстрее, чем пробираться окольным путем.  
  
Дауд презрительно усмехнулся.  
  
— Может, и быстрее, только потом потеряешь пару недель в лазарете с пулей, скажем, в плече. Всегда найдется, как минимум один, медлительный, которого подстрелят.  
  
— Владко им так и сказал. И добавил, мол, раз им так не терпится подраться, то он готов пустить им кровь в тренировочном бою.  
  
— Что-нибудь еще?  
  
— У нас снова почти закончились усыпляющие дротики, — голос у Китобоя был решительный, деловой, — да и пополнить запасы удушающей пыли в ближайшее время было бы не лишним.  
  
— Я думал, что в этот раз вы справились без проблем, — тон Дауда поменялся, стал значительно менее терпимым, давил на подчиненного, ожидая честного ответа.   
  
— Так проблем и не было, — поспешил заверить его Китобой. — Горничные явно не одобряли поведение своего нанимателя — самая активная из них призывала остальных уволиться. Так уж получилось, что местом встречи у них был винный погреб.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
— Именно. Нужно было либо что-то с ними сделать, либо прятаться по всему дому, пока они не наговорятся.  
  
Дауд согласно промычал.  
  
— Учитывая обстоятельства, это был самый простой способ.  
  
— Потребовалось всего четыре дротика, но мы не пополняли запасы с прошлого задания. У большинства из нас еще осталось по несколько штук, но мы решили их беречь, раз уж нас нет больше поставщика. Торп еще не нашла нового?  
  
— Уже должна была договориться. Она нашла надежного торговца в Винном квартале. Передай остальным пополнить запасы, если необходимо, — голос Дауда снова звучал непринужденно, и Корво расслабился, не понимая, когда позволил мышцам напряженно задеревенеть.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — и Китобой ушел с уже привычным шелестящим звуком, свойственным их переносам. В офисе снова стало тихо, лишь шуршал бумагами Дауд, да поскрипывало его перо. Корво уселся поудобнее и задумался.  
  
Он не знал подробностей и не мог быть ни в чем уверен, но если он все правильно понял, то люди Дауда не убивали, а крали. Воровство, разумеется, тоже было преступлением, к тому же, все это вовсе не означало, что Китобои больше не принимают заказов на убийства. Но вот тот факт, что они избегали ненужных смертей, да еще по приказу Дауда...  
  
Значит, Дауд не лгал, когда говорил, что устал убивать, пусть и не сдержал обещания покинуть город. Корво не знал, что и думать по этому поводу, но все же эта перемена была из разряда немаловажных.   
  
Ничто больше не нарушало установившийся в офисе покой, и Корво провел остаток вечера экспериментируя, пытаясь призвать остальные свои способности, кроме Зрения, но как бы он ни старался, у него ничего не получалось. Он даже постарался повторить те жесты, которыми пользовался в своей человеческой форме, но добился лишь того, что заныли потревоженные укусы на левом крыле.  
  
В конце концов, он, раздосадованный, сдался, но решил все же отыскать ту, певшую где-то далеко, руну, как только представится такая возможность. Вероятно, ему нужно было начать с самого начала.  
  
Вскоре стемнело. Корво наблюдал, как небо, видимое сквозь провалилшуюся крышу, меняло свой цвет в лучах заката, прогуливался туда-сюда по перилам и чувствовал, как мучительно сосало под ложечкой.  
  
Будь сегодня обычный день, он бы уже был в Башне, ужинал, слушая рассказы Эмили о том, как она провела день, сам бы рассказывал, опустив неприятные подробности, чем они со стражей занимались сегодня.   
  
Там, дома, вот-вот узнают, что он не вернулся.  
  
Может быть, пройдет еще день, прежде, чем все убедятся, что он действительно пропал, а не захворал и не задержался в городе. Первыми его отсутствие заметят патрульные, к которым он должен был присоединиться, и, разумеется, сама Эмили. Они организуют поиски: слуги обойдут все комнаты в Башне, стражники обыщут каждый закоулок в ближайших районах, а спустя несколько дней область поисков расширится на весь город. Будут сделаны соответствующие объявления, появятся розыскные постеры, объявят награду.  
  
Но Корво уже видел подобное, когда кто-то из аристократов пропадал накануне вечером, и больше их никто не видел. Объявления будут продолжаться в течении нескольких месяцев, листовки продержатся на стенах немногим дольше, поисковые отряды со временем станут формальностью, а потом и вовсе прекратятся. После первой недели никто уже не будет надеяться найти его живым.  
  
Эмили будет опустошена.  
  
От этой мысли ему стало плохо, а в груди словно образовалась дыра: он ведь _обещал_ ей. Обещал, что всегда будет возвращаться, что она не потеряет еще и его, и вот куда привела Корво его решимость.  
  
Но Эмили — императрица. Ей дадут время, чтобы подождать, потом — чтобы погоревать. Но, в конце концов, от нее будут ждать, что она нацепит маску мужественности и будет жить дальше. Жить _без него_ , потеряв мать, окруженная знатью, только и ждущей, когда она оступится, чтобы получить возможность давить на нее. Он будет _нужен_ ей.  
  
Но его рядом не будет.  
  
Даже если он поправится и сможет возвратиться во дворец, нет никакой гарантии, что он вернется в свое прежнее тело. Нет гарантий, что он успеет спасти ее, если понадобится. В сущности, Эмили осталась сама по себе.  
  
Корво снова погнал эту мысль прочь, но его все равно одолевали тяжелые думы, пока он любовался закатом: тот вскоре полностью выгорел, а на небе появились первые звезды. Корво медленно, с неохотой, развернулся и пошел по перилам обратно к ящикам, на которых рассчитывал разместиться. Он знал, что ему не мешало бы поспать, хотя сна не было ни в одном глазу.  
  
Одного факта не изменило бы никакое беспокойство: он не мог сделать ровным счетом ничего, пока не поправился, а чтобы пойти на поправку нужно отдыхать. Отдыхать, выздоравливать, планировать и надеяться.  
  
Больше ему ничего не оставалось, и он был этому отнюдь не рад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6383360/18206880#part_content


End file.
